Full Metal Legend
by X Piastol X
Summary: Ed and Al are kicked off a train by Envy, and end up in Hyrule. Link asks for some help, and the Elric brothers accept. Some reason, Envy also ends up in Hyrule, but is he going to attack? Legend of Zelda and Full Metal Alchemist crossover.
1. Chap 1: Thousand Drop Meeting

Chapter One: Thousand Drop Meeting

"Bored... Bored... BORED!" The 16 year old alchemist complained. His head slammed on the train's table. "Why did we have to take _this_ train? There were other trains we could have taken." Lifteing his head, he turned and stared at the window, watching trees go by.

His younger brother in a suit of armor shrugged. "Brother just be patient," Al replied. "We will be there soon." Ed continued staring out the window. "Do you think Roy Mustang will be mad for our dissapearance?"

Ed turned and stared at Al before speaking. "Of course. The ass always complains when we do something. It's like no matter what I do he always complains." He folded his arms and continued staring out the window. For some odd reason he felt as if there was something wrong with the train. His stomach started cherning a bit. "Al, do you think there is something wrong with this train?"

Al tried to give a look of confusion. With the armor it was hard. "No. Not at all. What gives you that idea." Ed turned his head to Al. Then back to the window, just to make sure he wasn't mistaking.

"Look out the window," Ed insisted. Al did as he was told. He, too, felt as if something wasn't right. Some of the passengers on the train stared out the window. The two brothers could hear some whispers. Some even got up and headed away from the windows.

"The speed is too fast. if we go any faster we might fly off the rails," Ed warned. "Al, come on. We have to get to the top of the train. I have to know where the hell this train is taking us." Climbing to his feet, Fullmetal climbed a ladder that led to the roof of the train. "Al, come on!"

Al hesistated. He wasn't sure if he would even fit through. "Brother, it doesn't seem safe. At this speed we might fall off."

"Just come on!" He demanded. Doing as he was told, Alphonse followed his brother. It took little effort to fit through. In order to maintain balance they had to walk slow and low.

"I don't regonize this place, Al," Ed said. "We have to find a way of this train before we get lost."

Al was about to respond, but they were not alone. Behind them was a homonculos named Envy. "You two are so DEAD!" The greenheaded boy swung his leg around, sending the brothers flying off the train. The drop was 1,000 feet. "**YOU TWO WON'T BE ABLE TO SURVIVE _THIS_ DROP!"** Envy called to them.

Sitting under a shaded tree near a river, Link took a relaxing nap from a long mission. Circling around him, his fairy, Navi, was restless. "Link, Link! When do we start another journey?"

The blonde headed hero didn't reply. He was fast asleep. He was about 19. For a while he had been on a journey to save Princess Zelda and save Hyrule from Ganondorf.

(a/n: I'm not the best speller, sell tell me if I spelled Hyrule wrong or anything else. Thanks. You may continue reading)

"LINK!" Navi shouted.

'_Doesn't she ever settle down?' _Link thought. "Navi, I'm trying to nap." Pulling his green hat over his face, he closed his eyes and tried to nap. But Navi wouldn't give up. She rammed into Link's head, but no to hard so she wouldn't hurt him. "We need to know when we start our next journey."

Link pulled his hat back up. He sat up a bit. "Navi, we will start our next journey when we recieve news or if we see danger. But right know everything in Hyrule is peaceful Why don't you take a nap as well?" He shifted himself so he could get the sun out of his eyes. Swirving a little, Navi rested on Link's shoulder. Smiling a little, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

When Ed gained some conciounsness he realized that he was hanging 50 feet above the ground, his red jacket hanging from a loose branch. "Where am I?... Al? Al! Al where are you?"

Hearing a voice above, Ed looked up. "Brother, I'm up here." Alphonse dangled from another branch, one arm holding on.

"Damn. This is one bitchy day... Do you-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of a branch starting to crack. Ed's golden eyes widnened in horror. "You've gotten be freakin kidding m-" Alphonses branch snapped. He fell onto Ed, which caused the branch to snap. "AAAAHHHH!" The two brother's screamed.

Navi was the first to awake. "Link... LINK... LINK!" Link swung up, gasping. Link glared a bit at Navi. "Link, listen." Being very silent, Link and Navi listened.

"Screaming?" Link said. "Coming from above..." Link looked up, in shock. The blonde alchemist hit a few branches, and landed directly on Link. As for Alphonse, he fell on the ground, barley missing the river. Navi fled high in the tree.

Link rubbed hs head and quickley stood up. There was a tear in Ed's jacket, and Link noticed his metal arm. Alarmed, Link loaded an arrow to his bow and fired. It struck Ed's right arm, damaging the automail. Ed flinched and pulled out the arrow. Al covered his head, thinking that he would be next. The arrow would only damage the armor and not kill, so there was really nothing to fear. He probably didn't want to reveal his blood seal on the back of his neck.

"Who or what are you?" Link demanded. "You don't seem human." Navi flew down from the tree and hid in Link's hat. Link loaded another arrow to his bow and drew it back. Al rushed over to his older brother. He kneeled down, prtoecting him. Ed was too injured to even move or speak.

"Please. Don't kill me or my brother," Al pleaded. "We mean know harm." Link didn't seem to be buying it. Randomly, he realeased his arrow, striking Al this time.

Chapter Two will be out later! Bye!


	2. Chap 2: Meet Fight Fight Again

The arrow just bounced off Al's armor and landed on the ground. Link gasped and took a step back. Suddenly, Ed started gaining some concious.

"Al?" He weakly said. He looked up at his brother, seeing if there was any damages. He saw a small damage in his arm. Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the damaged spot. It glowed a lightning blue color, then it faded. Link watched in shock as the damages healed.

"How did you do that?" Link asked. "I never saw anything like it before in my life.." Ed gave the 'what are you talking about' look.

"You mean you never heard of Alchemy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Link shook his head.

"Never even heard of it. We used magic in this world. I am not-" Ed broke in.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Whoa, hang out. Did you just say magic?" Link nodded. Edward and Alphonse stared at each other and bursted out laughing. Ed even started rolled on the floor laughing.

"Magic... My ass... This... This guy is good," Ed said between laughs. Links faced turned red in anger.

"Listen, shorty. I don't know where you come from, but in this world we use magic." By this time Ed and Al were on their feet.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO USE AN ELEVATOR TO JUST TO GET UP ONE STEP OF HIS HOUSE!" **Ed bellowed. Al struggled to keep him from attacking Link.

"Let the pipsqueak go. He won't do any harm to me," Link grinned.

"It's best not to tease him about his height. He-" Before he could finish his sentence Ed already broke free of his grip. Clapping his hands together he placed them on his right metal arm and lunged at Link in uncontrable rage. Link quickly took out his claymore sword, the Master Sword, and his Shield that appeared to have weird markings on them. The two were now in a melee battle. Ed thrusted Link backwords and attempted to slash him. Link just blocked with his shield and slashed at Ed. Ed quickly back flipped, clapped his hands and place them on the ground. Large spikes popped out under Link's feet. Link quickly back flipped too, barley missing them. One spike scratched his right leg, but it didn't interfere with the battle. Link charged at Ed with full speed, crashing right into him! The two fell to the ground, but Link quickly got up and pressed his foot on Ed's stomach. The blonde alchemist was now pinned. He struggle to get free, but it was hardly any use.

"Damn it, let me go!" Ed screamed. "I swear, I will stab your foot if you don't get off!" Ed raised his blade and jabbed it into Link's leg! Screaming in pain, Link fell over, holding his leg. With this advatage, Ed kicked Link in the stomach twice, but was picked up by Alphonse.

"Brother knock it off!" Ed struggled. This time, he got free with ease.

"Al, stay out of this! He oviously needs a lesson not to calm me short anymore!" Ed screamed back. Al backed away in shock. He knew not to interfere. Ed turned around, but notcied Link was gone.

_"What the- Where'd he go?" _Ed thought. _"He was right here a-"_

Before he could finish his thoughts, something leaped out of a tree, knocking Ed down. It was Link! Ed quickly climbed to his feet and started attacking again. This time Link thrusted him so hard backwords, that he fell and got caught on a thorn plant. He tried struggling free, but the thorns stuck too well. As Link approached Ed stared in shock helplessly.

Link raised his sword above his head _as if_ he was going to finish him off.

"BROTHER!" A voice cried. Link turned around and saw Alphonse running toward them. He quickly kneeled near Ed, protecting him.

"Please, don't kill my brother. He's all that I got left. I don't want him to die." Link sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back and smiled.

"I'm not going to kill him, so don't worry. I would never do that, knowing that he is your brother and that he is all you got left." Al pulled the thorns off Ed and Ed glared angerly at Link. Before he could say anything Link spoke.

"I'm sorry I teased your height. I really shouldn't have, considering I was short at one time." Ed's faced calmed a little. Then he crossed his arm.

"Short? Who are you calling short. I'm not short," he growled. Link chuckled, followed by Al.

"By the way, I'm Link," He instroduced. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Edward Elric. And this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Before you say anything, he is 14 and I am 16." Link raised an eyebrow.

"He's your young-" His sentence was cut off.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Ed growled angerly. He knew what Link was going to say.

"Well anyway i suggest you guys stick with me. There are some creatures here that might kill you," Link warned. Alphonse nodded in agreement.

"Sure," Ed started. "But lets first rest in this area for the night. It's getting kind of dark." Link nodded. Al and Ed rushed off to get fire wood. As for Link he decided to catch some fish.

((a/n: I'm not exactly sure if Ed is a vegitarian or not.))

When the two brothers returned Link had already caught about 6 fish. When they built the fire Link put the fish on sticks and set it near the fire. But not too close so that it would burn. As the fish was cooking Link asked how Al was in a suit a armor. Ed told the story.

"When me and Al tried to revive our mother, Al's body was taken to The Gate and I had to save him by giving up his arm as the equivalent exchange to bind my brother's soul to a nearby suit of armor. Because of this, Al is unable to feel, smell, or taste anything anymore. He can't eat or sleep anymore, but he can apparently see, hear, and speak." When Ed finished Link had a shocked, yet sad look, on his face.

"What was The Gate?" Link asked.

"It's to keep homonculus in. When someone tries to perform human transmutation the gate will appear. If I remember correctly you have to gice something in return. You know about Equivilant Exchange right?" Ed replied.

((a/n: I know nothing about the Gate. lol. Someone tell me what it is used for.))

Link shook his head. "I doubt it. Anyway, what is your metal arm called? Any specific name?"

"Yes. It's automail.. It is kinda-" Alphonse interupted.

"Brother, I hear a noise. Listen." The three listened carefully. Nothing. Alphonse sweat dropped.

"Eheh... I guess not then."

"FISH!" Link quickly alerted. The three quickly grabbed the fish away from the fire. They waited about 5 minutes for the fush to cool a bit. Ed took the first bite.

"It's great. Perfectly cooked!" Link took the next bite.

"You're right. Hey, Al. don't you want some?" Link offered. Al shook his head. Link remembered that in the metal outfit prevented from eating. "Oh..." When Ed and Linked finished their fish they talked for a bit and then got some rest. Al, on the other hand, was on guard since he wasn't able to sleep.

-

When they awoke the next morning they notcied that Al had find some berries. They quickly ate and started journying.

"So, I think we just have to follow this river," Link explained. As they walked up the river stream they noticed a large hill. on it stood a boy in oddly dressed clothing. He wore a black mini skort with a short, black top. He had dark green hair, long. Ed immidiatly recgonized him.

"Link, don't go near him." Link scratched his head.

"Why? You know him?"

"That's Envy," Alphonse then said. "He is a homonculus. He has been trying to kill my brother and I and get the philosiphers stone." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange root tripped Al, causing him to fall. It made a loud clanking noise. Envy swung around quickly and glared. Ed stood in horror.

"So you still live, Fullmetal," Envy whispered to himself. At great speed he charged at Ed. Before Al, Ed or even Link could react Envy swung his leg around, nailing Ed in the face. The kick was so powerful that it knocked him in the river which he couldn't swim in. Alphonse stared in disbelief as his brother sank underwater, flowing down the swift river.


	3. Chap 3: Sink or Swim

((a/n: Hopefully I won't skrew something up this time. EnJoY!.!))

"BROTHER!" Al cried out. "Brother! You have to swim! It's the only way you have a chance!" Link gave a confused look, combined with a shocked look.

"Your brother can't swim?" Link then asked. Al was about to reply but Envy spoke before him.

"Of course he can't swim. Didn't you know that he is weak and worthless? All human deserve to die. Only us homonculi deserve to live." After that he let out an insane laughter. He had a large grin on his face when he stopped.

"Don't worry Alphonse. You will be joining your brother as well." Envy dashed into Alphonse's direction, but Link brought up his sheild and thrusted him to the ground. Stomping his foot on Envy's chest, Link held his sword to his throat.

"Get your grimey foot off me!" Envy shouted. "You're messing up my adorable body!" Link gave a look of disgust.

"Are you gay or something?" Link then asked, sword still to his throat. "You don't look all that tough." Envy then did something that made Link's eyes widen in shock. He shapeshifted into Edward's form!

"In this form I don't, because I don't look as adorable," he grinned. Link jumped back, thinking that it was actually Ed for a second. Doing so, Envy swiftly jumped up and changed back into his other form. Dashing towards Link, he attempted to headbash him. Instead of hitting Link, he bashed right into a tree, causing him to be knocked unconcious.

"Al, find some kind of rope to tie this phyco up," Link ordered. "I will go rescue your brother." That said, Link dove into the river head first, disappearing in the splash.

Al didn't hesitate to find some rope that was found in the tree Envy crashed into. He quickly tied Envy up in a large, tight knot. Afterwards he rushed to the river's edge and peared in it.

_"Brother, Link,"_ Al thought. _"If you two die, then what will happen to me? Will I die? Will I get killed by Envy, or fall into the river like Niisan? Will I live and struggle to survive? What will happen... What?"_ Those questions ran through his head.

READ:::::::::

((A/N: If you are all wondering what Niisan means, it means 'brother' in japanese. IF YOU WERE THINKING THE CAR NISAN THEN YOU ARE TOTALLY WRONG. Now, continue reading and live happily ever after. Thank you))

CONTINUE:::::::::

His eyes finally opened. The only thing was, he couldn't breath.

_"Wh-What?" _He thought, since he couldn't speak out loud. _"Why can't I-... no... NO! That metal head threw me in the river!... if i get out of here I will-!" _His thoughts were disrupting by the site of something... Err... Someone. What he saw was Ed floating under the water. Envy grinned.

_"Ha. That Fullmetal pipsqueak drowned," _He thought. _"At least I will die knowing that he is dead." _With that thought he started to choke, realizing that he is drowning!

READ:::::::::::

((a/n: Remember that he is tied up))

CONTINUE:::::::::::

Al continued staring in the river. He then heard a noise coming from the river. Turning his attention to the noise, he realized it was Link.

"Link! Did you find Ed?" Alphonse then asked. Link didn't look up, nor respond.

"Link?..." Alphonse than began to sob. That's when Link walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse," Link appologized. "I find him, nor any sign of him." Alphonse just continued crying. Link didn't know what to say. He really couldn't say anything.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed. "I NEVER WANTED THIS! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY IN THE MILITARY!" His voice then started to get a little quieter, but it was still kind of loud. "So what if the furer was a homonculi! You could have told others that work in the military! Roy Mustang wouldn't be all that mad at you and you know it!" Alphonse then turned to Link, who had an unsure look on his face. Al then remembered that this is a different time era, and that Link had no idea what a military was.

"If you are wondering what a military is then it's a large group of soldiers. Ed ran away from the military because we realized that the furer, Bradley, was a homonculi. The military is now after him. We are not sure if they are going to kill us or take us in for questioning. Roy Mustang... Or, Colonel Roy Mustang was... Is supposed to be reponsible for us, pretty much. He doesn't believe us." When Al finished Link's expression was now clear.

"What position does Edward play in the military?" He asked.

"Military Dog. He is pretty much given orders. Then he must follow them." Alphonse replied. That said, Link stood up and started running along the rivers edge. Al followed, a little bit unsure to what he was doing.

"Link, what are you doing?" He then asked.

"I'm going to search for Ed. Does this thing on a chain belong to him?" Link then held up a silver pocket watch with some strange marking on it. Al's eyes wided.

"That's my brother's pocket watch!" Link gave a look of confusion.

"Pocket watch?"

"I will explain later. Maybe we still have a chance to-" He stopped running and dashed into the river.

"BROTHER! LINK! LINK! I FOUND HIM!" Link stopped and turned around, dashing into the river as well. Al stopped running because he knew his suit of armor would fill up and the blood seal on the back of his neck would wash away. Instead, Link dove in and grabbed Ed. Then his eyes widened in terror.


	4. Chap 4: Breath and forgive

READ:

XPiastolX: Hello, And here is the forth chapter, but first... let us have a word with Link and Ed and Al.

Link, Al, Ed: Hi.

XPiastolX: So tell me boys, were you guys angry when I made this fanfiction?

----Find out at the end of this chapter----

READY? BEGIN:

Link noticed that there was another boy floating next to Ed. He didn't seem to recgonise it to be Envy. Quickly, he grabbed Envy, too, and hurried to the surface for air. Coughing, gasping, and struggling to help the two boys, Link managed to swim to land. Al awaited him.

"Brother! Is he going to be alright?" Alphonse then asked. Link finally caught his breathe.

READ:

((a/n: I have no idea how to spell the right word for breath/breathe. HELP!))

CONTINUE:

"That depends," Link started to respond. "If your brother wasn't underwater fo 10-30 minutes, then he should have a better chance of living." Al sighed a sigh of somewhat relief. Then he turned to the two boys, and gasped in horror.

"YOU BROUGHT ENVY, TOO!" Alphonse said, raising his voice a little. Link sweatdropped. He wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Well it's kind of hard to see who is who in the river. It's kinda murky." Al glared at him, but not too mean. Then Link asked, "Should I throw him back into the river? Or leave him be?" Alphonse thought for a short moment. There was a time where Al would regret something he done to someone, even thought that someone had hurt him or hi loved ones.

"Leave him be." Link was a little bit shocked. But then Al said, "Besided, he is still tied up, so what harm can he possibly do?" After saying that, Link shurgged his shoulders. He sat down crossed legged beside Ed's side, hoping some breathe would come back to him. Alphonse, on the other hand, paced impatiently back and forth. He was too worried about his brother, wondering if he was still alive or not. Suddenly, he asked something that shocked Link.

"Do you know CPR?"

"CPR?" Link had a confused look on his face. Al sighed and knew he had to explain.

"CPR, also known as, 'mouth to mouth'. It's pretty much transfuring your air into another person."

"It won't kill the savyor right?"

"No, not at all. If you want you can try it on Ed... And if your wandering if it's kissing then your wrong," Al said, giggling a little. The thought of that made Link a little nervous. Infact, his face turned a little red. If that was just the thought of it, then imagine Link ACTUALLY performing it!

"Why don't you-" Link started, but cut off his sentence. "Never mind." He remembered that it would be somewhat impossible for Al to give off air to someone else, due to the fact he is in a metal suit.

"If it makes your feel better I won't watch," Al said, walking over to a tree. He turned around so, if Link actually would perform CPR, Link wouldn't be embarrassed.

Gulping nervously, Link nodded his head. He then sat back down and leaned over Ed. Drawing in a full breathe, he got closer to Ed and locked his lips onto his.

READ:

((a/n: Just to let you know, if you don't believe me, LINK IS NOT TURNING GAY! HE IS SIMPLY TRYING TO SAVE EDWARD!))

CONTINUE:

Link's face turned red, mostly because of embarrassment.

_"If he doesn't wake up soon, i'm going to be pissed," _Link thought, again, drawing in a breathe and give the air to Ed. Al couldn't help but turn around. He was to anxious to see if Ed was alright.

"Feel is heart," Al then said. "If it is beating... then..." Al didn't say anymore. Link felt Ed's heart. It had a slight beat.

"He has a very slight beat. Maybe there is another technique... Is there?" Alphonse thought for a moment. He tried to remember what his mother told him as a child. He remebered something about putting pressure somewhere, but he forgot where.

"Somewhere," Al started. "you have to put pressure. Might be around the heart. I'm not-" His sentence was cut off by coughing. But it wasn't Ed's coughing. Envy has awaken. Struggling to sit up, Envy looked around.

"What the hell?" he cursed. "You metal head! You threw me in the river! I'm going to slice you two bits when I get out of these damn ropes!" Then his eyes caught something of interest. He grinned to the sight of Ed's wet body laying still on the ground.

"Heheh. I see that your pathetic human brother didn't stand a chance. I had a chance because i'm a homonculi. Humans are so ignorant and pathetic. Each and every one of them deserve to be destroyed. Expecially this one. He is good for nothing. He can't even protect his own little brother when he is being attacked by a bee. How tough." Alphonse was very angry. He took Envy by the neck and held him above the river. His grip was so tight that Envy's face started turning red like a cherry.

"You homonculi think you are so great and mighty. But you also have weaknesses. I may not know them, but someday, I will find it. But until then,..." Alphonse then tightented the ropes on Envy. Envy's eyes widened in terror.

"No, no! What are you doing! Don't do this! Don't!" Envy begged and screamed, but Al seemed to show no mercy. He was about to drop Envy back in the river, but the sound of other coughing caught is attention.

"Brother! Your alive!" Al excitedly said. Link had a large smile on his face.

"Al! Link! How did I come to live?" Ed asked, sitting up. He was still coughing up water. Then he noticed Al holding Envy above the river. Again, Envy's eyes wideneded in horror, for he knew that Ed was going to encourage Alphonse to drop him in the river.

"Put him on land," Ed said. Link and Al were shocked to what Edward said.

"But brother, he tried to kill you," Al tried reasoning.

"Maybe, perhaps, we can knock some sence into this gaywad." With a sigh, Alphonse put Anvy back on land. He was about to untie him, but Ed told him not too, for he might escape or even try to attack them again. Then, Ed walked up to Envy and knelt beside him.

"As much as I hate you, i'm willing to give you another shot." Envy didn't reply.

"You homonculi think you are all that great, but you are equal like us human are. You have weekness just like us. You might not die as easy, but you do die. You do feel pain. And most importantly, you have emotion." Before Ed could continue Envy said something.

"We don't have emotion! Emotion is for the weak!" Ed, and even Al and Link, shook their heads in disagreement.

"You are completely wrong," Link spoke. "Everyone shows emotion. You feel angry when someone calls you gay. You feel sad when you don;t have your so called 'adorable outfit' on. You feel happy when... When..." Link was sure what to say. But Envy knew just what to say.

"I feel happy when I am in this adorable outfit or if I see human die." Link, Al, and Ed gave him a strange look.

"Ok, well anyway everyone does have emotion. Beilieve it," Ed concluded. Envy was speechless.

"I guess I then didn't know what emotion exactly was then... What is it you want from me?" Envy then asked. Link knew just what to say, but wasn't sure if al and Ed were going to agree on the concept.

"If you want you can be an ally. I could use all the help I need on my quest. I have these two fellas helping me, but I think we can use you. Considering you have the abilityt to shape shift." Envy was speechless. To Link and Envy's surprise, Alphonse and Edward nodded in agreement. Doing so, Envy nodded as well.

"Only for this mission of yours. But that's it." The three boys grinned.

"Now can you please untie me?" Envy then asked. Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm in a blade. Cutting the ropes, he helped Envy to his feet.

"Where to?" Ed asked. Link pointed to a large hill that had a rannch on it. There was a large banner that read "**Lon Lon Ranch**" that hung on two poles.

As the four boys walked Link explained to them what his mission was.

READ:

((a/n: Ok, I am running out of time for this chapter so I am going to break the explanation up into bits. _Legendary triangle called triforce. Allows the person whoever gets hands on it to become immortal, take over world, ect. Evil man named Ganondorf lives in castle. He has great power. He wants to get triforce. In order to make a bridge to his castle Link must find 5-7 medallians. He has to go in temples and defeat monsters... yada yada yada... Once he has all medallians he goes to a place and something happens... _you will find out later.))

CONTINUE:

"We are going to do whatever we can to help you, Link," Ed encouraged. Envy and Al nodded in agreement. The encouragement of his new friends made him smiled. He knew that this journey was going to easy and heartwarming.

AHAHAHA! NEW CHAPTER COMING UP IN A DAY OR TWO!

XPiastolX: Now then... Let's hear what boys have to say...

Link: Well it's not bad. I really don't mind you making this fanfiction.

Al: It's exciting and sad at the same time.

Ed: It's ok. I would be happy if I got to hit Envy.

Envy: I HEARD THAT!

XPiastolX: Haha! ok! Stay tuned to the next chapter of, **_Full Metal Legend!_**


	5. Chap 5: Flirting at the Ranch

READ:

X Piastol X: munch munch gulp Mmm... Just eating some popcorn because I just made the 5th chapter!

Glutony and Epony: slowly creep toward me

X Piastol X: umm... What are you two doing... No... No!... NO! My popcorn!

READY BEGIN:

Although the hill they had to climb was steep, they managed to even get up it. By the time they reached the ranch they were panting heavily. They were damp with sweat... Well... Except for Al, of course.

"Why are you guys panting? It wasn't even hard," Al then said. His brother gave him a 'no duh' look.

"Hmm... I wonder why we are panting and you're not," Envy said sarcasticly. Envy shapeshifted Roy Mustang. Edward gave a mean look.

"Why did you shapeshift into Roy?" Ed growled. Envy just laughed.

"So this is what Roy Mustang looks like," Link then said. "Never seen those kind of clothing before. Military clothes right?" Envy nodded.

"Edward, I believe you have some missions to accomplish," Envy said. Then he started laughing. "HAHA! I never got to do this before! I think it's going to be fun being allys!" Ed growled. He didn't attack because he would probably held back by Link or Al anyway. But then Envy insulted him horribly.

"I see why you didn't get a uniform for the military. You are too short to wear one. It would slip off like unbelted pants." Edward lunged for Envy, only to be held back by Alphonse.

"**DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" **Alphonse and Link sighed.

"Brother, calm down," Alphonse started. "Envy, please stop teasing Ed. You know he hates being called 'you know what'." As the blonde alchemist squirmed free Envy shapeshifted back into his regular, Envy self followed by a sigh.

"Fine fine. I won't pick on the midget anymore."

"Better not," Ed growled. "...HEY!" Before Ed could throw a punch Link put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I think we had better get going."

"Why do we need to go to this smelly ranch anyway?" Envy asked.

"Because I need to get a horse named Epona. She is a very fast horse," Link explained.

"And how do we get around while you're on your horse?" Edward then asked.

"You have options," Link started. "A, you can run really fast, B, you can somehow grow wings and fly, or C, Envy can shape shift into something large and fast enough to hold the both of you and keep up at my speed. What's it gonna be?"

"Can't we just get a horse from the ranch?" Envy asked. Link shook his head.

"I don't think you guys can borrow one. And Alphonse might crush the horse."

"Great," Envy sighed. "Looks like it is going to be choice C." The four boys walked into Lon Lon Ranch. The ranch was a huge circle with two bulidings. One building was a little bit larger than the other. In the center of the huge circle was a large horse ring. Inside were about 20 horses. In the outside of the horse ring were many chickens, clucking around, pecking the ground.

Feeding the chickens was an old, short man in red overals.

Inside the horse ring was a beautiful girl with long red hair. She was petting a beautiful red horse with white, long mane. Envy's eyes widened to the sight of the girl.

"Whoa... She's beautiful," Envy blurted out. Link gave a strange look at Envy. He was sure which 'she' he meant.

"Which beauty? The horse? Or the girl?" He then asked.

"The girl!" Link growled a little when he heard that.

"Don't get any ideas." Envy seemed to ignore him. Infact, he was already rushing over to her.

"ENVY!" Link shouted. He continued to ignore.

"Maybe we should go get him," Alphonse then said. "Who knows what he could do." Edward chuckled to the thought of it. The three boys rushed over to Envy and the young girl. They were kind of too late, for Envy had just started flirting with her.

"How ya doin' sweet cheeks?" Envy randomly asked. The girl blushed.

"Umm... I'm doing fine. And you?" She replied, shyly.

"Never better." Envy, then, started inching closer to her.

"Umm... Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. Envy gave a 'sexy' look.

"A matter a fact there is. Would you consider going on a date with moi?" The girl's face was almost completely red. At this point, Link stomped toward Envy.

"Envy... What the heck are you doing!" Envy looked at the girl. Then at Link.

"Hmm... I think you already have her, am I right?" He then let out a long sigh. "Oh well. He two seem like a good couple. Just don't go too hard on her, ok Linkster?" He tried to act as cool as possible to impress the girl. Unfortunatly the girl just ran and hid behind Link. Both of there faces were very red.

**WHUMP!** Envy let out a small squeak and fell to the ground in pain. When he tried to curse all that came out was a small whine.

Suddenly, There was a burst of laughter from behind. It was Ed. As for Alphonse, he just giggled.

"WOW! I NEVER SAW ENVY GET OWNED LIKE THAT!" Ed said loudly. He was still laughing. Infact, he laughed so hard that he was ROLLING on the ground!

"Well, if he ever gets any ideas like that again i'm going to shove my Master Sword up his-" His sentence was cut off by Envy screaming.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET A HOT DATE!" Link glared at Envy.

"Well flirt with someone I don't know!" Link hollored back.

"Let me guess, Link, you were looking for Epona," The girl spoke. Link nodded. The girl smiled and whistled for Epona. Immidiately, the red horse dashed over to the girl.

"Here you go," She said, handing him the rein. Link thanked her and hopped on the horse.

"Envy, can you shapeshift into something large enough for Al and Ed?" Link asked. Envy nodded and shapeshifted into a large dragon. Link stared in shock, while Alphonse and Edward climbed on.

"I think this should be big enough. How you doing Envy? Am I too heavy?" Alphonse asked. Since Envy couldn't speak as a dragon, he just shook his head.

"Excellent. Where we headed to?" Ed asked.

"A place called Kakiriko Village," Link replied. Then he grinned. "You may be large enough to carry them, Envy, but I hope you can fly fast enough. Just try to keep up. Hya!" The four were off to Kakiriko Village.

END:

X Piastol X: TT My precious popcorn...

Envy: DAMN! WHY DID** I **HAVE TO GET KICKED IN THE BALLS! WHY NOT ED! OR LINK!

Link: Because **_I _**was the one who kicked you there. HAHA!

ED: ROFLMAO! (Roll On Floor Laughing My Ass Off!)

X Piastol X: Haha! Ok guys. Well, I will make another chapter tomorrow or in a few days. In the next chapter there will be some special shout outs to some of my fans. HASTA LUEGO!


	6. Chap 6: Arive, Enter, Exit

X Piastol X: Hi Hi Hi! As I promised, I will make another chapter! But first, here are some special thanks and such and such:

To Fire Angel 2007: Thanks for being so encouraging. With your encouragement I prolly wouldn't be still making chapters.

To Knil: Thank you for the corrections on some things. Haha! Your name is also aweomse! Haha! Knil linK! Nice!

To Lovesanime: Thank you! Thank you! You are the reason I now know what 'The Gate' is. 3

To SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Thanks for your confusing humor! You, too, are also very corrective, and thank you a lot for that. You are like Knil. Funny and smart!

X Piastol X: Thank you all! Well, time for me to shut up and time for you enjoy the chapter!

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: YAY! dives at computer

Everyone: LOL!

**READY? BEGIN:**

By the time they all reached Kakriko Village, Edward was panting like a dog. Al wasn't exactly in a human body, so he didn't pant. Link had no need to pant, for he was riding on Epona. Ed sat down to take a break.

"Guys, I seriously need a break!" Edward panted. Alphonse kneeled beside is brother. Link dismounted off Epona and he, too, sat down.

"Geez, why can't my legs be longer?" Ed growled, glaring at his legs. "Sucks to be short." He seemed to mumble so Al or Link wouldn't hear. Unfortunatly, Alphonse heard him just fine.

"Well, if you just drank your milk then you wouldn't... err... Rather not say." Ed's face turned red; both due to anger and embarrassment. Link raised and eyebrow.

"You don't drink your milk?" He then asked.

"It tastes like shit!" Ed snapped back, angerly.

"Brother!" Alphonse said, a little loudly. "How could you say such a thing? Milk is delicious! That's why I am so tall!"

"No," Ed started. "You're tall because you're a metal suit of armor."

"Well... Then I dare you to drink some milk," Alphonse said. "If you wanted to be so tall then you would drink some, idiot."

"Don't call your older brother and idiot, you idiot!" Ed snapped back. At this point Link sat back and leaned against a wall, letting out a long, annoyed sigh.

"Well don't-" Al stopped himself from speaking and turned his head. He then stood up. "Never mind. I'm going over there to be alone for a little while."

"Sure! So you can cry your eyes out, right?" Edward grinned.

"No! I just need to be alone for a few minutes. Just try not to fall off a two inch rock."

"What ever you say, bed pisser," Ed snapped back. Alphonse anime blushed and sweat dropped. He was clearly now embarrassed.

"What is your brother talking about," Link butted in.

"Err, umm... it's nothing... Now uhh..." Alphonse quickley took off behind a long row of trees. Edward started laughing as soon as Al disappeared.

"Just gotta joke with him," He then said.

"It was kinda mean for you to say that about your own little brother though," Link said.

"Come one, he called me short! He deserved to be called a 'Bed Pisser!'" Ed said. Link sighed and stood up.

"Get your brother. We are heading in Kakiriko Village now," Link commanded.

"AL! COME ON!" Ed shouted to his brother. No response. The two sighed and walked over to the row of trees. There they found Alphonse kneeled down.

"Al," Ed said so Al would hear this time. Al gasped and turned around. He covered his chest plate and stood up.

"Oh, coming brother," Al said, anime sweatdropping. Ed gave a suspicious look.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Al quickly said. "We ready to go?" Link nodded, and the three boys... err... two boys and adult... Started walking up the stairs that entered Kakiriko Village. The village was actually pretty large.

_**IMPORTANT TO KNOW! BEGGING YOU TO READ!**_

**I'm not really sure about some of the events that happens in The Legend of Zelda, so I might make up some stuff... If that's alright with you people... Ok, continue...**

"Let me go to an arrow shop. I'm pretty low on arrows," Link said, turning up another flight of steps. Ed and Al followed. As they entered a shop that had a sign hanging down with a picture of a bow and arrow, Link took out 60 rupees. He bought enough arrows to carry, payed the shopkeeper, and headed out to the others, who waited outside. Suddenly, they heard an echoing meow. It wasn't loud. Al anime sweatdropped and covered his chest plate.

"Stamach purring?" Ed glared.

"Yes, I mean, no! I mean... I... But brother, it was all alone! And it could have gotten hurt..." Then Al got cut off

"Speaking of hurt what happened to Envy? The last time I saw him is when Epona needed a drink and we rested for a bit and I threw a few rocks at Envy and... He... OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND FIND HIM!" Ed shout the last two sentences and dashed down the steps. "HOW COULD WE FORGET SO EASILY!"

"Brother wait up!" Alphonse called out, taking out the kitten from his chest plate. Link followed.

"Why didn't anyway say anything?" Ed called back. They three exited the village, searching for the lost homonculi.

X Piastol X: Haha! Guys, to tell you the truth in the beginning part of the chapter I completly forgot about Envy! Sorry, but now this makes things more intersting!

Knil: Haha! What a dolt! You forgot about Envy! Haha!

X Piastol X: Meany!

Lovesanime: Yeah! What she said! Now then, I have to go chase SilverFlameoftheWindScar because he stole my soda!

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Umm... Uhoh... AHHH!

Fire Angel2007: Tsk tsk. Some people are creepy... KNIL! YOU STOLE _MY_ SODA!

Knil: MUST DRINK SODA!

X Piastol X: Haha! Well I gotta go chase Ed for stealing MY soda. Bye!... ED COME BACK HERE!

Ed: AHHH! FAN GIRL!

**END!**


	7. Chap 7: Searching For The Choice

X Piastol X: Hey to all! I hope you all are having a wonderful time! Well, I'm still working on some chapters and... Hey... Hey! Knil! I was sitting there!

Knil: You were? My bad. -Gets up and sits somewhere else-

X Piastol X: Haha. No problem. Anyway, I'm very confident that this will be turning out to be one of my best online fan fictions.

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: -Singing-

Lovesanime: Ahhh! Make it stop!

FireAngel2007: -Runs around screaming- AHHHH! HELP! HELP!

X Piastol X: Ok, well here's the next chapter! Now I gotta shut SilverFlameoftheWindScar up! Enjoy!

**READY? BEGIN---**

Edward had just reached the outside of Kakiriko Village when Alphonse and Link caught up to him. Link grasped his shoulder so he couldn't run any further.

"Just great. What are we going to do?" Link groaned.

"We have options," Al started. "We could just forget about him and continue the journey or we could search for a few days until we find him." Ed shook his head in disagreement.

"What if we don't find him? What if we just wasted our time?" Link thought for a moment. In a way he had a point, but then again he wasn't too opstimistic.

"I think it's worth a shot," Link started. "It's best if we try. If we_ do_ find him then it _wouldn't_ be a waste time. So hears the plan..." Alphonse started huddling closer.

"Err... What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Ehh.. We usually huddle together when we-" An echoing meow escaped Al's metal armor. Alphonse anime sweatdropped again.

"Al," Ed said softly.

"Um.. Yes?" Al blushed.

"GET RID OF THE CAT!" Link and Al were startled by the sudden shout that they stumbled backwards. "I TOLD YOU FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, YOU CAN'T KEEP PICKING UP STRAYS ANYMORE! NOW GO DROP THAT THING IN THE BUSH OR SOMETHING!"

"But brother!-" Again, his sentence was cut off.

"I SAID **NOW**!" Ed boomed. Then he muttered something to himself... Complete silence. Alphonse tilted his down and made crying noises. Although there were no tears, he was really crying.

"Al?" Ed suddenly said, in a more gentler voice.

"I HATE YOU BROTHER!" Al bellowed, still crying. At this point, he started running away.

"Al come back! Think of the kitten!" Link suddenly called to him. Alphonse continued running down the dirt trail they came across earlier. As he ran there were heavy clinking noises. The kitten bounced around inside his chest plate and made frightened meowing noises.

"I AM! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS!" Al replied back. Link sadly watched as the metal suit of armor disappeeared down the dirt trail. Ed just sat down and tilted his head down and sighed.

"Al!" Link called one last time. Then Edward slowly lifted his head and started to say something, only to be cut off by Link.

"Good going. There goes your brother. The only one you've got." Link started walking back in Kakiriko Village.

"Link, wait!" Ed started. "You have to help me find him!... You're completly right. He's the only one I've got left, and I can't afford to lose him. If I do lose him... then.. It would seem that I don't have much of a purpose to live... For years now we have tried to find ways to get his body back and my arm and leg back. We have come so close and I don't want to give up. But if I lose Al, then I would seem to have no choice but to give up... Please... Help me find my little brother... And.. Yes.. I know I'm a jerk for yelling at him for having the kitten, but we can't take care of it, and it would only seem to slow us down." When Ed finished, Link stopped walking. He turned around and forced a slight smile.

"Of course I will help you get your brother back," He started. "I can't stay upset forever. I just don't like seeing my friends run of like that, ecspecially when their brother caused the argument." Ed gave him angery eyes.

"Hey, he was the one who picked up a stray kitten! And I told him repeatedly not to!" Ed yelled.

"Well, maybe he just wanted to protect a poor kitten. Now let's stop arguing about this and start searching for Al. He shouldn't have gone too far... I think..."

-Alphonse's location-

Alphonse sat down by a large rock on top of a 10 foot high hill. The rock was about a foot taller than Al when he stands, and it was kind of like a box with a trangle on top form of shape.

The orange kitten purred as Alphonse stroke it's soft fir.

"I won't let my mean brother get rid of you. You are too poor and hungry," Alphonse whispered to the kitten.

The night was silent. The wind wasn't gusting. A brilliant, bright moon shone above them along with diamond like stars. No clouds floated in the night time sky. The only noise to be heard was a nearby river, silently rushing on. Suddenly there was a small _crack_.

"What was that?" Al gasped. Suddenly something jumped out of the tree... But the _something_ was a _someone_... And that _someone_ was Envy!

"Al!" Envy silently called out. "There you are... Wait a minute... Where's your pipsqueak brother? And the dude with the green kilt thingy and elf ears?"

"I ran away from them because they didn't care about this kitten," Alphonse said, holding up the kitten. Envy walked ever and started stroking it's fir.

"How could they say no to this little guy?" Envy started. "It's as adorable as... As... Well, me." Al giggled, and Envy glared in return.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Envy asked. Al didn't respond. He wasn't at all sure what to say. But the only thing he knew for sure was that he had several options.

"Well," Al started. "if we go back to Link and Ed then they will say that we have to get rid of the kitten or give it away to someone in Kakiriko Village. But if we don't return to them, then we don't have to get rid of this cute little kitten. But then again... Link will have a difficult time finding the Triforce and getting the madallians and stopping Ganondorf. And the fact that Ed will be worried..." Saying this made Al worry a lot more than he did before. So the two boys had to decide... Should they find Link and Edward and lose the kitten? Or should they avoid them, keep the kitten, but make things difficult for both Link and Ed?...

X Piastol X: The answer will be in the next chapter!

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: LA LA LA LA! LALALALALA... **LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-window shatters-

Knil: AHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!... -shoves cake in SilverFlamoftheWindScar's mouth-

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: -chews cake and stops singing-

Everyone else: WAHOOOO!

Lovesanime: Good going Knil!

Fire Angel2007: I'll say! Now I can take these ticking ear plugs out!

Lovesanime: ... Did you just say 'ticking ear plugs'?...

Fire Angel2007: I sure did... Ooh... Uhhh Ohhh...

Knil and X Piastol X: TAKE COVER!

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Mmph! Mmmff hmmmf hmmm! -ducks below couch-

Everyone Else: -follow SilverFlameoftheWindScar-

X Piastol X: Ok guys! Well, I gotta be working on the next chapter and save my life from the bombed-ear plugs. And also, a new guest will be joining us on the next chapter. BYE BYE!

**END!**


	8. Chap 8: Crashing Return

Tetra935: GO GO GO GO GO!

jbanadosdad: Calm down, Tetra935!

X Piastol X: Haha! I see that you are excited to see the next chapter!

SilverFlamoftheWindScar: HELL YEA!

FireAngel2007: Woooo!

LovesAnime: D Yaya!

X Piastol X: Ok, well here's the next chapter!.. Oh, and for a warning, this has some very, VERY, **VERY **disturbing things in it... So.. Yeeeeaaahhh...

**READ!...**

Envy woke up to a delightful smell of cooked trout and swordfish. He immidiatley jumped up and rushed to the fish and started munching on them. Al gave a strange look.

"Ummm... Good morning Envy," he greeted. Envy was too busy ferosiously gobbling down the fish. "Glad you like the fish."

"Mm-hmm," Envy nodded. "Got anything to drink?" Envy looked up for a short moment.

"No, sorry. But maybe I can boil some water from the river-." His sentence was cut off. "I DON'T WANNA DRINK HOT WATER!" Envy yelled, spitting out a few chunks of fish. Wiping away the chewed up chunks, Al sighed heavily.

"Let me finish my sentence," he began. "If you boil water... Lake or river water I should say... the germs and dirt and stuff will disappear." Envy stared for a minute. Then said, "I don't want hot water! I want cold water!"

"Then we'll let the water cool off, ok?" Al replied, a little annoyed. "Where's your head at?" Envy stared at him confused.

"Never mind. I'll go get a bucket of water and boil it. I'll be back in a bit." With that said, Al grabbed the bucket and started heading back to the river where he got the fish.

"For the last time!" Envy started calling out." I want cold-" His sentence was cut off by Al's reply. "I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT!" Envy growled and decided to follow.

"So have you decided if you are going back to that Fullmetal-pipsqueak and Elf-man?" Envy asked, changing the subject. Alphonse was about to reply, but decided to think a moment. If you returned, he knew exactly what the consicuences would be. If he decided to flee, then he might get ambushed by one of Ganondorf's minions.

_'What to do," _Al thought. _'I don't want to lose the kitty, but my brother needs me...'_ All of a sudden Al finished his sentence out loud. "And I need him!" Giviing a confused look, Envy asked,"Err... What in the world are you talking about? Having a moment?" Even though he was in armor, Al could still feel himself blushing.

"Err.. No, no! Just thinking aloud.." He replied.

"I'm taking it as 'I'm going back to them, Envy,'" Envy whispered. Alphonse shook his head. "No _I_. _We_. Remember, Envy. You're in this too. You promised."

"Oh, whatever," Envy grolwed. "Just as long as I don't get kicked in the balls again!" Al giggled when he said this. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be flirting with girls that Link might already know. You should already know that by now. It almost happened to brother. So next time, use common sense and you won't get kicked... So.. Anyway. How would you like to help me get some water out of the lake so you can drink?" Grinning, Envy then said, "How would you like to s-"

"WHAT!" Al said bfore Envy could finish his cruel joke. "NOTHING!" Envy joked. "Just slipped out of my mouth. Not supposed to be thought or said."

-

"Link, I'm a bit worried about Al," Ed said softly. Link looked down at him. "Hey, he has only been gone for at least a night. He can't be in any danger." Although Link sounded convincing, Ed still didn't quite agree with what he said. There were many possiblistlys of Al being in danger. But out of all, Ed was most concerned about something that was mostly possible to happen.

"It's possible he might be in danger. You know how we originally started to hunt down for Envy? Well, Here is what I was thinking." At this point Edward took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "The cat that Al found might have been sent out by Envy, or the cat might have even _been _Envy. Remember that he can shapeshift. Well, anyway, Al might have been led to the place where Envy was by the kitten _if _the kitten _wasn't_ Envy." Ed paused for a few seconds to see if Link would catch on. And, of course, he did. Link began to tell the rest of Ed's thoughts as if he was reading his mind.

"If Envy _was _the kitten, then he could have attacked Al when they were far enough from us... Now I see what you mean. You could be right, Ed. Envy seems pretty suspicious. But on the other hand, he did promise that he wouldn't harm us."

"Psh. Envy couldn't even make a promise to keep his hands off of a frickin' donut! How do you expect him to keep a promise not to harm us?" Ed said. Link stared at him for a moment. Scratching his head, he asked, "What's a donut?"

"Gyah!" Ed said, smacking his forehead. "How far back am I! You people didn't even invent a frickin' donut yet!" Link just shook his head. He then added, "I'm not sure how far head _you_ people are, but I never in my life heard of a donut. Now, please explain before this whole donut thing haunts me forever."

"A donut his a round pastry with a hole in the middle and might be cover with some sort of icing or even filled with jelly or cream or fruits," Ed explained in at least 5 seconds.

"Heh. Now I wish I was in your time period," Link grinned. "Anyway, we had best better go find Al." Ed nodded in agreement and they both started tracing Al's tracks... Or at least tried to.

-

"Is the water done cooling off yet?" Envy asked as he watched the bucket of water. "Almost, I think." Al started stirring the water with a wooden spoon that he kept in his chest plate.

"Let's let the kitty test it out," Al said in a somewhat childish voice. Scooping a small amount of water, Al brought the spoon over to the kitten and let it drink. The kitten seemed to like it a lot, and it let out a happy meow.

"I think it's-" Al's sentence was cut off by loud slurping. Envy was chugging down the water like a waterfall. "Er... Nevermind."

"Damn skippy! That was great!" Envy let out a cheerful jump. Al giggled as the homonculi jumped gayly in the air. As he continued jumping the cat's ears started to twitch.

"Meeeoooowww!" It hissed. Al quickly picked up the kitten. "What's the matter, kitty? You sense something?" The cat immidiatley leaped out of Alphonse's arms and dashed away.

"Wait, kitty!" Al called out, chasing it. "Al, wait! Wait for me! Wait for me!" Envy called out, rushing along. All of a sudden, the cat leaped on a blonde-headed boy with a red jacket. It was Ed! Slashing at his face, the cat hissed and meowed loudly.

"AHH! GET THIS DAMN HAIR-BALL OFF OF ME, LINK!" Ed screamed. Link tried to grab the kitten, but it was too feisty.

"Kitty! Down!" Al commanded. The kitten immidiatley obeyed the command and leaped of Ed and into Al's hands. "I know my brother yelled at you before, but he was just being grumpy.

"You know we can't take care of that thing!" Ed spat. "For the last time, Al, get-" Link cut off his sentence.

"Ed, remembered what happened last time." Ed frowned and nodded. "Then he should at least give it to someone else back in Kakiriko Village."

"But... But brother!..." Al decided not to argue. He sighed and said, "Ok. But I get to choose the owner." All of a sudden Envy came rushing in, crashing head on into Ed. The two boys sprawled onto the ground.

"Owww," Ed and Envy grunted in pain. Link and Al laughed when they crashed. "Looks like Ed isn't having such a good day," Link giggled.

-

**-**

X Piastol X: Haha! I rock! I made another chapter!

Tetra935: Hell yeah! It was awesome!

SilverFlamoftheWindScar: Bout time! Nice!

LovesAnime: Lol! Hilarious!

jbanadosdad: Excellente'!

FireAngel2007: Make another! Make another!

X Piastol X: Ok, ok! In a day or something. Well, that's it for now! TTYL!


	9. Chap 9: Kakiriko Arrival

X Piastol X: Muahahaha! I'm back!

-cricket chirps-

X Piastol X: For those are you that are actually here READ!

-

-

-

-

-

Ed stood up and rubbed his head, trying to erase the pain. Envy stood up and brushed the dirt off his mini-skort.

"Ow... My head hurts," Ed groaned. When he caught sight of Envy he stopped rubbing his head. Instead he started cracking his knuckles, making a loud noise. Gulping in fear, Envy took a few steps backwards. Ed just inched forward, glaring at him.

"What's your problem?" Envy finally asked.

"Did you do anything to my brother?" Ed growled. Envy had a feeling he was going to ask that. He knew that Ed was protective about his brother, though it was his fault that Al ran off in the first place.

"Fullmetal, you know I made a promise that I wouldn't harm him," Envy reasoned. "Besides, do you see any scratches on Al? I sure as hell don't, so stop accusing me of everything. Or I will be forced to knock you to the next century."

"Come on, Ed. He is telling the truth," Link piped in. "There's no scratches." Link then pointed to Al, who was about 5 feet away from the others. He gave a small wave of somewhat shyness. He wasn't exactly expecting to be pointed at. He also didn't quite want to be pointed at either.

"Al, you are a witness," Ed said. "What was Envy doing the whole time he was with you? Plotting against us?" Suddenly, Ed felt a hard jerk on his braide. It was from Envy. Ed tried to break from the grip, but it was no use.

"Get the frick off me!" He screamed.

"I told you to stop accusing me of shit!" Envy screamed back. As Envy pulled his hair, Ed tried punching him in the face. He thought it may loosen the grip. Many times that he tried punching he missed. Finally, after the 12th try, he gave Envy a bloody nose.

"ED! ENVY!" Link screamed. "KNOCK IT THE HECK OFF! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE IMMATURE RETARDS!" Immidiatley, the boys turned their attention to Link, who was angerly stomping toward them.

"Now listen! Envy, you have to stop attacking Ed like that! It's getting us nowhere!" Envy gave a frown and released the grip on Ed's braide. Ed rubbed his head and took out the ponytail. Refixing his hair, he noticed there was a little bit of blood on his hands. It must have been Envy's blood.

"Ed, you need to stop accusing Envy of stuff he might not have done," Link continued. " Al isn't harmed at all and he said that he promised not to harm or plot against us. So both of you make up. NOW!" Al was suprised to how much Link could get Envy and Ed to listen. Usually, Ed wouldn't listen to anyone but himself. As for Envy, he might get commands from the leading homonculis, but he would just goof off instead of do what he was said. Both of them had a lot incommon if you kind of actually think about it.

Ed and Envy frowned and turned to each other. They then looked each other straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry for accusing you and giving you a bloody nose," Ed apologized.

"I'm sorry for pulling your braide and ruining your hair," Envy apologized also. The two teens stretched out and arm and shook each others hands. Link grinned and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Link said. "Now we can go and continue the journey." The two boys grinned and nodded.

"Where do we go next?" Al asked. "Back to Kakiriko Village?"

"That's correct," he replied. The four boys headed back for Kakiriko.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they finally reached the village it was night time. All but Al's feet were sore. They were exauhsted and hungry. It was a chilly night and rather dark. There was no moon and few stars. Some parts of the night sky were smudged with dark clouds. The wind wasn't so bad, but it made the air colder.

There were few lights shining from the buildings. Everyone in the village, Accept for Link, Al, Ed, and Envy, were asleep.

"Let's head for an Inn or something," Ed groaned. "I'm starving and exauhsted."

"Your're not the only one," Envy also groaned. "Al, your so lucky to be in a suit of armor."

"No I'm not," Al disagreed. Envy turned his head to Al and gave hime an awkward look, as though he saw a bus fly buy.

"Why do you say that? You don't have to feel tired or starved or hot."

"True, but I also don't get to feel love, taste food or drinks, feel warm water, feel someones skin, or any of that other good stuff." For a short while Envy was speechless. But then he finally replied.

"You're right. You must be really upset sometimes."

"Here's the Inn," Link suddenly said. Envy immidiatley stared straight ahead. It was as though heaven has just popped out from above the sky. Envy started doing his gay little jump. Ed and the others gave a strange look and started slowly backing away.

"For a hungry guy he sure as a little of energy," Ed said.

"Are you sure he is going to be alright?" Link asked sarcasticly. When Envy finished his gay jump, they entered the Inn. A few people were sitting at tables in the cafe'. Some of them turned and stared at Al. They even started whispering things. Al immidiatley became nervous and rubbed his metal helmet. Suddenly, the manager of the cafe' walked up to Al with a butcher knife in his hand.

"Are you sent from Ganondorf?" He asked in a shakey voice.

"No, no! Not at all!" Al quickly said. "You see, I am here with my brother and this teen. We are helping this warrior here to stop Ganondorf." The manager sighed and set the knife on the counter. The others sighed a sigh of relief.

"You might have a little trouble with that," The man said. "Ganondorf is the evilist of all. Anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Edward Elric," Ed introduced. "And this is my brother, Alphonse Elric. We prefer Ed and Al though. The green-head is Envy. And greeny here is Link, the Hyrulian Hero." When Ed introduced Link, the man's eyes widened. It wasn't in horror. It was more of shock.

"Link? Is that you?" He asked surprised. "Why you have quite grown up! Come! Come! Your friends, too! Here's a meal on the house!" The manager quickly dashed into the kitchen while the four boys took their seats at an empty table. Behind them sat a girl about Envy's age.

"Wow Link," Ed started. "You sure are respected around here." Link smiled and rubbed his hand.

"Well, I have been around for while," he said. "Does Envy have anything that he is famous about?" Everyone turned to Envy as if expecting an answer. The only problem was, that Envy wasn't there. Turning around, they noticed that Envy was sitting with that teenage girl.

"How 'bout me and you go get grub together, sweetcheeks," Envy flirted. The girl blushed and started inching away from Envy. Envy just inched closer and closer until they were close enough to kiss.

"Please, I wish to eat dinner on my own, sir," she said softly.

"Don't worry, babe. You won't even know I'm there." Before Envy was about to kiss her, there was a tug on his hair. He let out a yiping noise and noticed that Link was pulling him back.

"What did I tell you about flirting with others?" Link growled. He tried not to get the other peoples attention.It was embarrassing enough for him. Envy smiled nervously and sat back at his own table. Before Link could say anything else, a waitress arrived at their table.

_'Did it have to be a waitress?'_ Ed thought.

"Here is your meal, sirs," the waitress said. She then set trays on the table. There was milk, bread, cake, meat, and vegies. The boys immidiatley started eating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys fell asleep easily, do to all the walking they have done earlier. Al had to stay up all night. He was pampering the sleeping kitten.

"I don't want him to take you away from me," Al whispered to the car. "What am I going to do with you?" Suddenly there was a noise outside. It sounded like the wind. Exept it sounded like a voice carried _with_ the wind. Al started to get a little worried. Suddenly, there was a figure floating outside the window.


	10. Chap 10: Kakiriko Graveyard

X Piastol X: Hiya people! Are you hungry?

Tetra935: FOOOOOOOD!

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Kinda, but I think I wanna sing... Ehem... DO MI SO **DOOOOO!**

Everyone: -Covers ears-

Psychogirl2: AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!

Fire Angel 2007: SILVERFLAME! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO READ THIS CHAPTER!

Tetra935: -Jumps out window and chases icecream truck down the road- ICECREAM! GIMME GIMME GIMME!...

X Piastol X: Ok! Well I gotta shut SilverFlameoftheWindScar up! And I also have to go find Tetra935 before that wacko gets hit by another minivan. XD Read the chapter in the meantime!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_"Graveyard... Graveyard..."_ Those were the words the figure outside whispered before it disappeared. Al was completely shocked when he saw the figure arrive and disappear. His brother always told him that ghosts weren't real and he believed what he said. Now, Al was starting to have second thoughts. Even if he did tell Ed what he saw then he probably still won't believe him. Perhaps Link would believe him since he is from this world. After all, Link did say that there were some wierd night creatures and even day creatures. Al was about to get up and tell Link what he saw, but decided to save it for the morning. They were so tired from the long walk, and Al didn't want to disturb their slumber.

Suddenly, the kitten's ears started twitching like before. Al could feel it shivering, though he couldn't feel the temperature. The cat started making whimpery meows and started burying it's face in Al's hands. Al stroked the fir to calm it down.

"Don't worry," Al comforted. "That ghost won't get inside here. You're safe with me, my brother, and my friends." That continued shivering. Al knew that it sensed a close presence nearby. Once again, the wind started to howl and the voice was back.

_"Graveyard... Graveyard... Awaken at the Graveyard..."_ The voice whispered. The words were carried throughout the wind. Al didn't see anyone... Or anything... Everything outside was still all of a sudden.

"I wish this was just a bad dream," Al said to the cat. The cat made a small meow as a response. Suddenly, there was a crash downstairs that woke several of the villagers at the Inn. Some even went out of their rooms to see what was going on. Al saw the cafe manager rush downstairs with his same butcher knife. A few people followed him. The rest, including Alphonse and the kitten, stayed by the top of the stairs to watch.

The cafe manager walked slowly into the dark. He was careful not to bump into anything. With each foot step there was a small creak from the floor boards. The others behind him were starting to chicken out and ran back up stairs.

"Wait," the manager whispered. "Don't just leave me here." The cafe manager started shivering in fear. There was then a clanking noise coming down the steps. The manager held his butcher knife out in front of him.

"Who's there?" He whispered in a shakey voice.

"It's just me," Al replied. He had decided to go with the cafe manager to investigate the noise down there.

"Who's 'me'?" The manager asked.

"Link's friend. I'm the one in the suit of armor. Remember?" Al said. He had to tell that he was in armor because everything was too dark too seen. The manager sighed and continued walking. Suddenly, he gave a small shriek. Al gave a small shriek too because of the manager's shriek.

"What happened? What did you find?" Al asked. The manager started backing away slowly into Al's direction.

"I stepped on something," he replied, a little calmer. "Nothing painful. I just got a little startled. Sorry I jumped you, kid."

"No problem," Al responded. "...Sir..."

"Yes?"

"By any chance, have you been hearing any noises lately. Not the crash. I'm talking about voices that's carried with the wind."

"Why, no I havn't," the manager said, a little confused. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Well, I have been hearing voices... or at least just one person's voice. It sounded like they were saying graveyard... And I think it's a..." Al paused for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to use the word 'ghost' or not. Perhaps he should use a different word, but he couldn't. The manager was already speaking.

"You think it's a ghost?" he said.

"Why, yes," Al replied.

"I'm a bit suprised. Usually a ghostly voice carried with the wind is a sign of trouble. Are you positive you weren't dreaming?"

"No, no. Infact, I can't even sleep," Al said, waving in arm in front of him. "In this suit of armor, I can't sleep, eat, or even go to the bathroom."

"Hehe. Lucky you," The manager said. "Well, at least the bathroom part... But it sucks that you can't sleep or eat."

"Hehe. Well, I think I'm going to go to the graveyard and check things out. I heard Link talking about one around here... That is true right? And if it is, are the gates leading to it guarded?"

"Well, there is a graveyard," he started. "But I'm not sure if the guards are guarding it at this hour. Usually people don't go into it at this time of night. People think that they would be swept away by the ghosts, or so I've been told. But to me, I think that's all superstition. You may head to the graveyard if you want, but just be careful not to get caught or anything."

"Don't worry, sir," Al said. "I'll be careful. Besides, I'm not going to be gone that long." The manager gave a wink and wished Al good luck on his way. Al waved goodbye and headed out the door. The kitten stayed inside Al's chestplate. Suddenly, Al remembered the others back in the inn sleeping. Before the manager closed the door, Al turned around.

"Sir!" Al called out. "If you see that Link, Envy, and Ed wake up tell them I will be back in a little while. Don't tell them that I went to the graveyard unless I'm gone for more than two hours."

"Don't worry," the manager called back. "I will be sure to remember!" With that, Al waved goodbye again and continued walking. As he walked, he looked around and tried to look for signs of the direction to the graveyard. There really wasn't much help though. Finally, he came across a man. Al dicided to ask for directions.

"The graveyard is just another 10 minute walk," the man replied. "You should see a large hill with gates. I'm not sure if there are guards on guarding duty. I highly doubt it, but even so the gates are going to be closed. Good luck, stranger." The man then gave a slight node and continued walking down the trail. Al sighed and continued walking as well. Pretty soon he came a upon a large hill with gates. There were no guards, but the gates were closed. Al decided to use alchemy to open the gates.

He started sketching an alchemy circle in the mud and placed his hands on the edge of the circle. A blue lightning color appeared and giant thorns stuck out of the ground, striking the gate's lock. The gates swung open and Al entered. He had to continue atop the hill. When he came to a curving, he noticed something floating. It was a lanturn and a faint figure! Al's eyes widened in horror as the lanturn started swinging at him. He quickly made a run toward the graveyard, hoping the ghost would disappear. It was indeed gone, but Al didn't know if the ghost would come back.

"This is the freakiest graveyard I ever seen," Al said to himself. Suddenly their was a noise coming from inside him. It was kitten! It mustive waken up while Al was running. It startled Al at first, but he then calmed down and took the kitten out.

"Sorry if I startled you, little kitty," Al said. "I think you need a new name, since i'm going to keep you for a little while." Al started thinking of a name. He was rather good with pet naming, so it wouldn't take him that long.

"I'll call you Addy!" He said. "It's short for Adamant. Your eyes are the colors of adamant, and they are very adorable." The kitten gave a happy meow and started licking Al's face... Or at least his metal armor. Al started to giggle.

"I'm glad you like me too," Al said. He really wanted to show a happy expression, but it was mostly impossible. The kitten understood and meowed again. Al set Addy on his shoulder, away from the spikes, and continued walking in the graveyard. The tombstones there all looked alike. The were kind of triangular, but with the tip resting toward the ground. Some even looked easy to push and open.

(A.N./ I have no idea how to describe the tombstones. If a Legend of Zelda fan knows how to explain, then please do so in the review.)

Al walked in the rows of the graveyard, seeing if he could find anything. There was hardly anything to be found. Al walked up to the very last grave on top of the hill and sighed. He sat down and leaned his back against the flat edge of the grave. Suddenly it started to budge. Al quickly stood up and backed away for a moment. Now he was wondering if he should open the grave or not. Maybe he could find something inside that Link needed. That would really be a use for him on the journey. So it was decided. Al was going to push open the grave.  
He walked up to it and used all of his strength. To his surprise,it opened quite easily.A large hole formed in the ground. it was the perfect size for Al, so he knew that if the others come along then they can fit in it as well. Al closed his eyes and leaped in the hole. Addy also closed its eyes and gave a slight meow.  
The drop was long, but somehow, Al landed gently on a small platform. Above the platform there was a light shining down on Al. Perhaps this was some sort of magic that would help Al get back up. He walked slowly and looked around. There were small puddles on the ground from the dripping ceiling when it rains. Al saw bones from dead people who mustive either raided the tomb or was burried here, anccestors and all. Al gulped when he saw a puddle of blood.

"Kinda spooky down here, don't you think, Addy?" Al asked. Addy gave a frightened meow and jumped in Al's hand.

"Don't worry," Al said, placing addy back on his shoulders. "I am here to protect you, and I won't let anything hurt you." The cat gave a smile.

"Meow!" Addy said happily. Al giggle and continue searching around. There was ancient writing on the wall. Of course he couldn't read it, but maybe Link or another Hyrilian could.  
As he continued walking, he noticed small steps with two torches on top. There was also a door. Al tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Al sighed and turned around. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the same room. It sounded like flapping wings, followed by soft screeching. There seemed to be more flapping and soft screeching as the first one moved around the room. Suddenly, a figure started biting at Al. It was a deadly bat! Then there was a whole swarm of them! Al quickly took Addy and placed it in his chest plate for protection. Al covered the blood seel on the back of his neck with his hands so the bats would scratch or bite it. Suddenly, more bats started attacking. There were at least twenty of them! Al gave a scream and tried running, but unfortunatley tripped and fell down the steps. Addy gave a painful meow.

"Get away from us!" Al screamed. "Leave us alone!" Suddenly, as Al started losing hope, there was a slashing noise. The bats gave a small screech before they died. Then their was a tug on Al's arm.

"Al! Al!" The voice called out. "Al, are you ok?" Al looked up and saw Ed. He was so relieved to see a familiar face.

"The cafe manager said that you went to the graveyward to investigate something," Ed started. "He also said that you were hearing noises while we were asleep. Why did you go alone? Why didn't you wake us up?"

"I noticed you guys were so tired," Al replied. "And I thought that I could handle this situation on my own. But I guess I was wrong. I nearly got malued by bats, and if it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't be exsisting right now." Ed gave a sigh of relief and sat down by his younger brother.

"You have a few scratched on your armor," He then said. Ed then clapped his hands together and rested them on the damages. The damaged armor started mending back together.

"Ed. Al. Come take a look at this," Link then said. The boys quickly stood up and rushed over to Link and Envy.

"I think I know how to open this door," He said. "I have a spell called Den's Fire. You guys are probably going to want stand back for this." The boys nodded and backed away. Link then closed his eyes and started focusing. Smashing his hand on the ground, a large fire dome appeared around Link. The torches were automatically lit, and the door swung open. Ed and Al and Envy stared in shock. The four boys entered bravely. Beyond the door were creatures that Ed never saw before. They made moaning noises and walked very slow.

"I think they are chimeras," Ed assumed. He clapped his hand together and placed on on his metal arm. Part of it turned into a blade. Without warning, Ed just dashed at the so called chimeras.

"ED!" Link called out. "THOSE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS!" Too late. The creatures, or at least one of them, already paralyzed Ed in fright. Suddenly, when it approached, it leaped behind Ed and started choking him. Link quickly shot an arrow at the creature. It fell off and burned in the acid. Ed caught his breath and rushed back to the others.

"Are you ok, brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "But I think Link can handle this." Link nodded and fired arrows at the rest of the creatures. They died in at least two shots for each.

"What are those things called?" Envy asked.

"Redeads," Link replied. "They can freeze in fright, allowing them to choke you." Ed and Envy gulped and shivered. The four boys continued walking in the grave. They were careful not to step in the acid. When they reached a dead end, Ed and Link noticed a hidden door. They opened it and found that the next room was empty.

"I think this where I can learn a new song," Link said. "I recgonize some of this writing." Ed and Envy just gave a strange looke and shrugged. They decided not to question, for they probably wouldn't understand. Link walked up to the wall and started reading it. There were some kind of notes on it. Link took out a small, blue instrument. It was an ocarina. He began to play it, following the notes on the wall. When he learned the song they all exited the grave.

"Where we headed to now?" Envy asked.

"Well, we better head back to the inn and get some breakfast," Link replied. "Then I will see where we will be heading next." The others nodded and followed Link out of the graveyard. As they walked back to the inn Ed spoke.

"Al. You can keep the cat," he said. Everyone was so shocked. All but Al and Ed forgot about the kitten.

"I made some selfious dessicions that you always followed, and I think that you should make a dessicion."

"Brother... Thank you..." Al walked up to Ed and hugged him. He had to kneel down in order to hug him because of his height. He hugged back and still had to stand on his tippy-toes in order to hug. Suddenly Addy meowed and started scratching at Al'schestplate. Al took it out and started petting it.  
When they entered the inn they saw the cafe manager preparing them some breakfast.

"You kids alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Not too bad of damages."

"Well I prepared you guys breakfast." The four boys smiled and sat down and ate.  
After they were done they said good bye andexited the village.

"Ok guys, I think I have everything planned out," Link said. "We are headed to Gurodo Valley. It's only a 3hour walk. I'm not going to use Epona, so I sent her back to the ranch while Ed and Envy were in the graveyard."

"Ok," the others said. The four boys... And Addy... Made their way to Gurodo Valley, prepared for any ambushes or attacks.

-

-

-

-

-

-

X Piastol X: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Tetra935: I sure did! And we finally found a way to shut SilverFlamoftheWindScar up!

Fire Angel 2007: All we neede was some funnel cake.

SilverFlamoftheSindScar: Mmf! MMf!

Psychogirl2: Ha! In your face, SilverFlame!

Tetra935: Actually, it's more like 'in your mouth'.

X Piastol X: Lol! Speaking of funnel cake, I gotta be heading out now. I'm going to a carnival called May Day at the High School. I can't wait! Well! Cya guys next time on **Full Metal Legend!**


	11. Chap 11: Ed's Chamber

X Piastol X: Hey people! I just realized that there's another day of May Day. Anyone wanna come?

FireAngel2007: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!

Iya-bloody assasin: Hell yeah! I love May Day!... What's May Day?

Tetra935: May Day is a carnival/festival thingy! It's going to have awesome rides!

SilverFlameoftheWindscar: Awesome! I'm so excited!... But first I wanna read this chapter!

psychogirl2: Just don't sing on the rides.

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Don't worry. I won't.

X Piastol X: I guess we better first read the chapter! But then we will head off to May Day! Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Link was right about the timing. It only took about three hours for them to arrive at Gerudo Valley... Well at least the beginning of the valley. The valley was very rocky with dead plants. It wasn't very hot in Gerudo Valley. It just looked hot. On the way into Gerudo Valley Link found a tressure chest which contained a red ruppee. It was worth at least twenty or fifty.

"It's pretty cool how you could just find money laying anywhere," Ed said. "I wish that would happen back in my time period. Then again, I think we could just make money using alchemy. So I really don't give a crap about finding ruppees laying on the ground."

"I doubt you can't make ruppees in my world by using alchemy," Link grinned. Ed glared and took his white gloves off.

"Just watch," he said. He clapped his hands together and placed it on a stone. The stone shone a lightning blue, but the glow soon wore out. When everything was clear a green ruppee was rested on the ground. Then, to make it more valuable, Ed did the same proccess, but made it into another red ruppee. Link watched, but not in too much shock. He already knew that Ed was a very skilled alchemist, and can transumute almost anything to his desire.

"If Ed keeps this up, you could probably afford all of Hyrule," Envy said.

"I kinda doubt that," Link replied. "Not unless Ed did this for about a year, but made yellow ruppees instead of red.

"How much are yellow ruppees worth?" Al asked.

"About 300," Link replied. Suddenly, there was another blue flash. Ed was making more ruppees. When the flash faded about seven yellow ruppees rested on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Envy cursed. "That's a shit load of money!"

"I think I will make a little pouch to carry this in," Ed grinned. He did the same proccess, but did it on a piece of torn leather he found on the ground. It transmuted into a red bag that lookedbrand new. Gently placing the ruppees in the bag, Ed hooked the bag on his belt and but his arms behind his back. It made him look cool and relaxed.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Ed then said. The others agreed and made their way through the valley.

-

- Gerudo fortress

-

"Sir," a Gerudo said. "I believe their are intruders near the entrance of the valley. Shall we go seiz them?"

"How do you know for sure that their are intruders?" The leader replied. He had a low voice and was dressed in dark colors.

"We saw a blue flash, and it wasn't too far away," the Gerudo replied. The leader started chuckling somewhat of an evil laugh.

"Go ahead then. Send others to come with you," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" She replied. The Gerudo gave a right-handed salute and exited the fortress. From their she called about five other gerudos. They all looked rather identical.  
Back inside the fortress the leader watched as the Gerudos hurried out.

"Make sure it is that Link you bring back," he said. In the light you could see his orangeish-redish hair and dark green skin.

(A.N./ I completely forget what color his hair is, so just go with the flow or I will force you to eat the funnel cake that a certain someone nearly threwup.)

-

-Al, Link, Ed, Envy

-

The four boys sat down to eat lunch. Al was the one who was cooking most of the meals, for he couldn't eat them. The cafe manager was kind enough to give them food that would last them for about seven days.  
For lunch they were eating bread, juice, and donuts that Ed transmuted from bread. Suddenly, while they were eating, they heard a loud clashing noise.

"I'm going to go check it out," Ed quickly said. "Link, you stay here and protect Envy and Al. I will be back in a bit." The others just shrugged and continued eating.  
Ed's walked was rather curvey. Every turn he mae he would probably bump into a rock.

"Fricken valley," he mumbled. Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps. He turned around, but saw nothing but rocks. He shrugged and cotinued walking. As he did he felt a presence close by. He wasn't sure which direction. It was probably above, due to the fact that he felt little pebles dropping on him. He looked up and saw someone right above him, just about by 3 feet. Ed felt a hard smash on his head and started rocking back and forth. Falling to the ground, he felt himself losing concience. Before he did lose concience he felt himself being dragged by his hood.

-

-Al, Link, Envy

-

The three boys leaned against the rock wall, waiting quietly for Edward to return. They noticed that he has been gone for almost an hour. Envy was getting impatient the most.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FRICKEN PIPSQUEAK!" He shouted.

"Envy, calm down," Link sighed. "Maybe he was going to transmute more ruppees."

"Do you think we should go out and look for him?" Al asked.

"Just wait a little more," Link said. "He will turn up eventually. He's probably on his way back here right now as we speak."  
For a little while they waited in silence. Envy kept pacing back in forth. He would usually start punching a rock to see if it would break. Al just started doodling on the ground with a pointy stone. Link was just leaning against the wall, trying to listen for Ed's voice or foot steps. Every now and then he would doze off, only to be woken up by the sound of Envy punching the rocks and the shattering of them. He would usually get annoyed sometimes and try to think of Princess Zelda or something. Al started to get annoyed with Envy also and tried to tell Envy to figure something else to do. Of course, the only response Al would get was an 'I'm bored!'  
Finally, after about thirty more minutes, Al asked the question he wanted to ask Link from the start of the second wait.

"Do you know anything about the people of Gerudo Valley?" He asked.

"Well I heard that most of the citizens are woman," Link started. "They go under the commands of Ganondorf. All of them are well trained spies and tend to capture anybody that enter their territory. And it's not pretty what they do to their prisoners. I'm not exactly sure what they do to them." Al started to shake. Even Envy and Link could see his metal-armored body shaking. Suddenly, both of their eyes widened in horror. They finally understood what Al feared. It was as though they red his mind.

"Al," Envy said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you may be right about what I think _you_ are thinking. And I think we should hurry up."

"Meow!" Addy agreed. Al stroked it a few times and stood up.

"We had better hurry guys," Link said. "I'm not exactly sure if they _did_ capture Ed, but we should make sure he is all right." Al and Envy nodded. The three boys started sprinting through the valley.

-

- Gerudo Fortress

-

Ed started gaining some concience. His hand were tied up and above his head, hanging from a hook on the wall. He was seated on the hard ground in a rusty chamber. There were iron bars that were about ten feet from where he sat.

"Oww... My head," he groaned. "Where am I?"

"In a chamber of Gerudo Fortress," A voice said as she entered his chamber. Ed looked up to see who it was. He must have figured it was one of those Gerudos.

"Yeah I kind of figured that," Ed said.

"Arn't you a smart one?" Another Gerudo said, also entering the cell. "We may as well tell you who we work for since you will be dead tomorrow. We work for Lord Ganondorf."

"Yeah? Well you work for a pretty lousy leader, considering this fort is noticable to nearly anyone who walks in this valley," Ed said. One of the Gerudos snapped a whip at Ed's face.

"Say one more thing about our great leader!-"

"That's enough ladies," A deep voice from behind interupted. "I'll take it from here. You may have your fun with him later." The Gerudos turned around and gave a salute to the person. Exiting the cell, Another person walked in. This time it was a man with orangeish-redish hair and dark green skin and wore mostly dark colors. Ed recgonized the man. It was who Link was talking about back at Kakiriko Village and who they had to fight when they get the remaining madalians.

"Y-you're him," Ed said in fright. His eyes widened in horror as Ganondorf approached him.

"Yes I am," Ganondorf grinned. "And you must be a friend of Link, am I right?" Ed didn't reply.

"You're a quiet one," Ganondorf said. "I figured that shorter people would be loud mouths." Ed's face changed expression to anger.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT HE HAS TO USE A TOOTHPASTE CAP AS A CHAMBER!"** Ed screamed. He then started flailing until he finally kicked Ganondorf hard in the stomach. It didn't really hurt him that much at all. It only felt like flick.. At least for Ganondorf. He then started giggling like nothing has just happened.

"That was pathetic," he said. "Now this is how you should really do things!" With that, he raised an arm. Ed stared in shock as a blue energy sphere form in Ganondorf's palm. When it was the size of a basketball Ganondorf beamed it at Ed. The teen alchemist let out a scream of pain. Ganondorf and the Gerudos laughed asEd was left with a few burn marks on his arm and face. Tiny sections of Ed's pants was torn off.

"That was entertaining," Ganondorf said.

"Why don't you let Gerudo whores have some fun?" Ed said weakly, but still with a grin. The Gerudos were very pissed and stepped in Ed's cell. Before they could start beating him Ganondorf grabbed their arms.

"Now, girls. Don't beat him to death," he said. "You have to save the real torture for tomorrow. Don't want the others to miss out on this enjoying moment." With that, Ganondorf exited the cell and headed up a flight of stairs, exiting the chamber. When he was completly gone the Gerudos turned back to Ed and chuckled.

"Your in for a great night, kid," One said. The two Gerudos started whipping Ed viciously. Ed let out screams of pain as the whips made hard contact to his skin. Red cuts formed on his body as the Gerudos continued lashing their whips at him.

-

- Al, Link, Envy

-

As the three boys curved around the valley, they noticed a large bridge that was barley finished. Link sighed and scratched his head.

"How are we supposed to reach Ed?" he asked.

"I can do alchemy to finish the bridge," Al suggested. He started doodling something in the ground. It was a circle with another circle inside and a face up triangle. There were also three triangles on the sides of the inner circle. Al placed his hands on the edge of the circle and the bridge was becoming complete. Link and Envy watched as the glowing from the bridge and circle faded.

"Sweet," Envy said. When the bridge was completely fixed they started crossing it. Luckily they managed to get across safley. Beyond the bridge they saw a large fortress about 200 feet away from them. Perhaps a little less.

"We got to be very careful," Link warned. "These Gerudos a very slick and can attack any time." Envy felt a chill run down his spine. He definatley didn't want to be in Ed's position right now.

_'Who knows what they could be doing to that pipsqueak,"_ Envy thought. He let out a sighand tried to stay calm. They decided to continue walking. As they did they noticed a rock that they could hide behind. From their they only had to walk about 40 feet to get to the fortress.

"We may have to wait until dark," Link said. "That's when most of them would be asleep or just off guard duty. In the meantime we should all just sit here and gets something to eat."

"I'm glad Ed didn't take the food bag with him," Envy said. "We might starve to death." Envy started taking out a few raw fishes and munched on them. Link and Al watched in digust. They decided to leave him be. After all, if they did make a fire then the Gerudos would most likley find the smoke and capture them.  
For dinner, Link only had some bread and donuts that Ed made a while ago. Envy only had fish and razzberries. By the time Link and Envy finished dinner it was only a few minutes before darkness falls.

"Lets try and plan something out," Link said.

"No way!" Envy disagreed. "If we do, then it may be too late to rescue Ed!"

"Envy, we have all night to plan something out," Al said.

"Skrew it!" he argued. "I'm going to go find him!" Envy sat up and started stomping toward the fortress. Link and Al let out a sigh and followed him. He would probably get himself in trouble.

"I guess we just have to be careful then," Link said.

-

- Gerudo Fortress: Ed's Chamber.

-

By the time they finished lashing Ed, the Gerudos arms were worn out.

"That was sure fun," One of them said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," the other said. They both laughed and exited the cell.

"Good night, kid," One said before exiting the chamber. Ed looked out the only window of the cell and noticed a full moon.

"Forgive me, Al," he whispered weakly before drifting into a painful sleep.

-

-

-

-

X Piastol X: Well! Here is May Day!

Tetra935: -gasps- Oh my gosh! This is awesome!

FireAngel2007: Let's go on the tornado!

SilverFlameoftheWindscar: Sweet! Dibs on sitting next to X Piastol X, Tetra935, and FireAngel2007!

Physcogirl: I guess me and Iya-bloody assasin will sit together.

Iya-bloody assasin: Fine by me!

-Everyone takes their seats. Ride starts.-

Everyone: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

X Piastol X: When I get off the ride I will begin a new chapter! Cya-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!


	12. Chap 12: Rescued

X Piastol X: May Day was a blast! Right guys?

Tetra935: Heck yeah! I loved the on where you stand up and you spin outta control. I got so dizzy!

SilverFlamoftheWindScar: Yeah! I love the one where it goes up really fast and you do forward flips and back flips and then you go down really fast and you flip a few times. AnimeAngel2007 wouldn't stop screaming.

AnimeAngel2007: But it was scary!

X Piastol X: I know! I screamed the whole ride through. I bet all of the people at the festival heard us screaming.

Tetra935: True. I sat next to ya. I was laughing so hard when you were screaming! It sounded like someone was murdering you.

Iya-bloody assasin: Lol! I thought the rides were verry enjoyable. That one spinny ride tickled my tummy.

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: I remember X Piastol X screamed through all the rides.

X Piastol X: ... So...

AnimeAngel2007: Iya-bloody assasin told me it was Tetra935! I punched him in the head for that!

Tetra935: I know! TT And it hurt.

Iya-bloody assasin: ... -runs out the door-

AnimeAngel2007; Tetra935: GET BACK HERE! -chases Iya-bloody assasin-

X Piastol X: Oh boy... Well! I'm going to duck behind the couch for saftey. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Link, Al, and Envy crept quietly on the roof of the Gerudo Fortress. Luckily their were hardly any Gerudos on guard duty. Link thought that they were going to catch them for sure, but the others were being quieter than he thought. Al was the one who was mostly having trouble. Every now and then he would accidently make a loud clanking noise. Some of the Gerudos would look up, but didn't spot them. They were so luckily it was very dark and the dark clouds covered the full moon.

"Do you have any idea where you think Ed might be held," Envy whispered to Link. Link thought for a momment. There seemd to be more chambers than he thought. If not chambers then the rooms might be bedrooms or storage rooms.

"Should we split up?" Link asked.

"And get ourselves killed! Hell no!" Envy said a little louder than he thought. Suddenly he heard the Gerudos shout something. They couldn't make out the words, but they were affraid that they might have gotten caught. Link glared at Envy and tried looking for the right chamber. When he peaked threw windows on the ceiling he noticed a line of blood scattered on the ground. It looks kind of fresh.

"Guys, this might be it," Link said. Immidiatley, Al and Envy turned their attention toward the chamber. Envy was about to jump in, but Link held him back.

"Are you stupid? Their might beGerudos down their," Link whispered. Envy gave a slight grin and started shape shifting. His figured looked just like a Gerudo.

"Don't worry guys," Envy said. "If I get caught then it won't matter. Watch this." With that Envy leaped off the roof. Link covered his eyes in fear that Envy might get himself killed. But, to his surprise, Envy was greated with some respect. Sighing a sigh of relief, Link sat down for a minute.  
Envy came back up on the roof.

"I got those damn Gerudos to give me some juicy information," he said. "They said that Ed will be executed tomorrow morning, so now we know how much time we have left. And you were right about the chamber thing. This is Fullmetal's chamber. Now let me just ask for the keys and I will be back with you guys in a little bit." Link and Al gave a slight nod as Envy leaped off the roof.

-

"Do you think I can have the keys to the pipsqueak's chamber?" Gerudo Envy asked.

"What for?" A Gerudo asked.

"I just want to... To check on him to see if he is all right,"Gerudo Envy replied.

"It doesn't matter if he's alright," another Gerudo said, raising a brow.

"Err... I just need to see if he is alive... For tomorrows torture..." The Gerudo's shrugged. The cell keeper handed him the keys.

"I will be back on guard dutyin a jiffy," Gerudo Envy said, dashing off. Envy rushed into the large, twisted fortress. It was harder to find the correct chamber than it was when he was searching on the roof. Envy took a random guess and dashed down a flight of stairs. On the floor he saw the same blood line he did when he was on the roof. Lighting a lanturn, Envy looked over into the cell. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Edward unconcience. He was sitting against the wall with his head down. He could see damages done to his clothing.  
Envy looked up at the ceiling window and saw Link and Al peeking in. Even Addy was sneaking a peek. So the three wouldn't get confused, Envy shape shifted back into his regular form. Or at least the form that he regular walks around in.  
He then motioned for Al and Link to jump down the window. Link nodded and leaped down. Al wasn't excitely sure if he would fit through, though it was a pretty big hole. Sighing, Al grabbed Addy and jumped down. Lucky for him he didn't get stuck, or their might be even more trouble.  
Al climbed to his feet and peered into the cell. His eyes widended in horror. He was tempted to scream out his name, but the Gerudos would only capture them, too. Instead, Envy opened the cell and rushed. Al and Linkwereright behind him. Lifting his chin, the boys noticed that their were many lashes than bruises.

"They must have repeatedly whipped him," Al whispered.

"I wish their was a way we could get him out," Link said. "But the Gerudos will notice he was gone."

"Maybe we can back track the way we took to get here," Al suggested.

"The guards shift areas everyone now and then," Envy mentioned. "But... Maybe we can try."

"In the mean time we have to figure out how to get these chains off Ed without making such a rucess," Link said. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Go hide in the shadows while I shape shift," Envy quickly whispered. As Al and Link hid in the shadows, Envy quickly shape shifted into a Gerudo. The Gerudo arrived right after he shape shifted.

"You're still down here?" She asked.

"Sorry if I'm taking a while," Gerudo Envy replied. "I had a little difficulty with these keys."

"The prisoner is still alive right?" The Gerudo asked.

"Yes. I felt him breathing," Gerudo Envy said with a sigh. The other Gerudo started walking off, but stopped.

"You should probably get your rest if you want to be prepared for the big day tomorrow," she said. Then she walked off, Envy followling right behind her.  
As the two Gerudos exited the chamber, Link and Al stepped out of the shadows.

"Double crosser," Link whispered.

"He's not," Al disagreed. "I don't think he had a choice but to follow her... We had better get out of here. We could probably camp out on a cliff that I noticed on the way to the fortress." Link gave a slight nod and pulled out something known as the hookshot. He used it to pull Al and him back up on the roof. He did the same process, but used it to get up the cliff.

_'We will get you out of that hell place, brother,' _Al thought.

-

- Morning

-

It was the day of Edward's execution. Every Gerudo in the valley crowded the arena to see this so called 'glorius' event. Astwo of theGerudos, including Envy, entered Ed's chamber, they noticed that Ed was just gaining concience. Looking up, Ed felt the chains around his hands slide loose.

"Get your ass up," the Gerudo demanded, yanking Ed to his faint. Ed gave a slight flinch as the Gerudo whipped his back. Gerudo Envy covered his eyes as a three and a half inch lash formed on his back.

"What's your problem?" The Gerudo asked. "Why don't you join in the fun, too." Gerudo Envy gulped and unwravled his whip.

"I-I can't," Gerudo Envy said, dropping the whip. "I... I think I will accidently... Accidently kill him, for I don't know my own strength. Maybe I should save it for outside for better entertainment."

"Hm..." The Gerudo started rubbing her chin. "Good point. The people should see the best whips instead the best whips being hidden." Attaching a long chain to Ed's hand cuffs, the Gerudo started pulling him hard. Ed nearly tripped, only to be caught by Gerudo Envy.  
They arrived outside to hear the crowd roar. Ed was hung in the air with his hands and feet tied to wooden stakes. A Gerudo whipped his back rather hard. Ed let out a loud scream of pain.

"Hey!" A Gerudo called to Envy. Envy was startled by the sudden call. He saw the same Gerudo he met in the chamber run up to him.

"Give him a nice lash, right down his back!" She exclaimed. Envy gulped and shut his eyes for minute. With almost all is might, he whipped Ed's back. The whip was so hard that his strap-shit he wore underneath his other clothing as whipped to pieces. Ed let out another scream of pain as tears ran down his bloody cheeks. Gerudo Envy watched in horror.

_'What have I done...?" Envy thought._

"Yeeaahh!" The other Gerudo exclaimed. "Nice hit! Now it's my turn!" With that, the Gerudo leaped up and kicked Ed in the stomach, followed by a right punch in the face.

"Ag-gh!" Ed choked in pain. He started coughing up blood.

-

-Al, Link, Addy

-

Link and Al dashed from the roof tops. They peered down and saw Ed being beaten to death. With each attack they did on him, their was a scream of pain and a roar of screams from the crowd.

"Where is Envy?" Link said to Al. Al didn't pay attention. His eyes were focused helplessly on his beaten brother.

"Al... We are going to get your brother back and-"

"Look out!" Al shouted. A Gerudo appeared on the roof tops, nearly crashing into them. Link drew outhis sword and sheild and lunged for the Gerudo. The Gerudo back flipped out of the way and slowly backed away.

"Al! Link! Don't!" The Gerudo pleaded. "It's me! Envy!" Link stared in shock and withdrew his sword and shield again.

"I think I know a way to get Ed out of this. Link... Shoot arrows at the ropes that hold Ed to the stakes. I will take it from their."

"Are you sure this will work?" Link asked. Envy gave a nod and shape shifted back. He got into a position that looked like he was going to jump. The two other boys started to understand the concept. Link fired an arrow at each of the ropes, praying it would not pierce Ed. Luckily the arrows were right on target. Before Ed hit the ground Envy leaped off the fortress and caught Ed. He used the two stakes to quickly leap back up the roof tops. He continued running at great speed until he was on the cliff that Link and Al camped on. As for the other two, Link used his hook shot and did the same thingas before. Al kept Addy in his chest plate for protection.

"We have to head back to the Kakirko Village," Link said. "Ed can heal over their... Envy. Do you think you can shape shift into something large and fast enought to get us their?" Giving a thumbs up, Envy shape shifted into the same dragon as before. Link helped Ed onto the dragon and told Al to support him.

"Hold on tight, Al," Link warned. Envy took off at great speed. In fact, he was going so fast that Link nearly fell off.

-

It only took Envy 30 minutes to fly to Kakiriko. Ed was in severe condition. They quickly rushed Ed into the inn. When they arrived they saw the cafe manager cleaning the counter. When he turned around to give a greeting his eyes widened in terror.

"What in the world happened here!" he asked, rushing over to them.

"He got captured by the Gerudos and we got him out in time before he died," Link explained.

"Well we had best better hurry him upstairs. I will get some bandages and stuff," the manager said. Alphonse nodded and carried Ed upstairs.

"It's a shame that he doesn't have his clothing," Link frowned. "The Gerudo's probably burned them."

"Guess again," Envy said. He then tossed something on the bad. It was Ed's black shirt and red jacket!

"How did you get this?" Link asked, surprised.

"I snatched it before I went to you guys on the roof. I guess you didn't notice it back there." The cafe manager rushed back upstairs with a bottle with red stuff in it. Al and Envy were completly confused, but Link, on the other hand, new what that liquid was.

"A healing potion!" he exclaimed. The manager nodded and helped Ed sip the potion. He only drank a small portion of the potion. He did gain his concience though. They were all relieved to see his eyed finally open.

"I'll go get you guys something to eat from that long, painful journey," the manager said. "Al, i'm putting you in charge of the potion. Make sure Ed drinks it." Al gave a salute.

"You can count on me sir," Al said. He turned around and walked toward Ed. Suddenly, he tripped over a shoe and dropped the potion. The bottle shattered into glass pieces. Al rubbed his metal head nervously. The cafe managers face turned red in anger.

"Don't worry about it," Ed then said. "I will recover by resting." The manager shrugged and nodded. He was as angry as he looked. He quickly rushed downstairs and prepared a small breakfast for the boys.  
When he returned he noticed that everyone except Al was asleep. Al was petting Addy, who was also asleep. He didn't seem to notice the manager's appeareance. He quietly entered the room and put the trays on the table. That is when Al turned and saw him.

"Should I wake them up?" Al whispered.

"They'll get it when they are ready," he whispered back to Al. With that he turned and walked out of the door. Al turned to Link, who was sleeping on the window sill. He decided to peek at Link's map to see where they might be heading next. Rumaging threw some of the drawers, Al found an old looking map and unrolled it. He saw many locations. There was one locationthat looked rather odd. It was a mountain with a perfect ring of firey smoke around the top. It was called Death Mountain.

"Well... Let's not hope that we will be heading to this place soon," Al whispered to Addy. Addy was still fast asleep, curled up into a ball on the chair that Al sat in earlier.  
Al walked downstairs and saw some people sitting at the tables. A little girl walked up to Al and handed him a yellow flower.

"For me?" Al asked. The little girled nodded.

"Thank you," he thanked. The little girl smiled and walked back to her parents, who then turned to Al. Giving a slight wave, Al turned around and walked back upstairs. The three boys and Addy were still asleep. Al decided to look at the map again. He thought of some locations that might be interesting to visit.  
Grabbing a red pen, Al circled one location labled Lost Woods. With a black pen, he circled Spirit Temple. The name sounded scary to Al, but he thought that it might be pretty interesting.

-

Twenty minutes have passed and the boys were still asleep. Al figured that the food the cafe manager had prepared was probably cold by now. Al figured that the time it would take for them to wake up would be a long wait. How Al wished to sleep and have a pleasent dream...

-

-

-

-

X Piastol X: Wow! All the typing made me thirsty! I bet the others are thirsty, too. They are still outside chasing Iya-bloody assasin for lying. Well i'm going to go make some lemonade. Then I will make another chapter!

Iya-bloody assasin: AHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME!

Tetra935: Get him! -tackles Iyas-bloody assasin-

X Piastol X: I better make a lot of lemonade. Well! See you guys next time on **Full Metal Legend!**


	13. Chap 13: Hidden Truth at Lake Hylia

X Piastol X: They finally got their revenge on Iya-bloody assasin by bombing him with water balloons.

Iya-bloody assasin: T.T It hurt, too! You meanys!

Tetra935: You deserved it. May I have some more lemonade?

X Piastol X: Sure! -poors Tetra935 some more lemonade-

Tetra935: Thanks! -drinks lemonade-

X Piastol X: Your quite welcome. Anyway, everyone else has fallen asleep. They may wake up after the chapter.

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Did somebody say 'chapter'!**GIMME THE CHAPTER! -**chases Tetra935-

Tetra935: AAAHHH! -runs away- Get away from me!

X Piastol X: Oh boy! Better get started on some more lemonade. ANYWAY! In this chapter something shocking happens. Hope you enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

Link was the first of the others to wake. They have been asleep for almost an hour and a half. It was almost 9:30AM. The food that the cafe manager served them was a little bit cold, but still tasted pretty good. Link ate his share and slipped on his boots.

"Can you wake Envy and Ed up for me?" Link asked. "I have to go to the arrow shop to restock my arrows. It will only take about ten minutes."

"Can do," Al replied. Link smiled and rushed out of the inn.

"Addy," Al whispered, gently shaking the kitten. "Wake up. Time for breakfast." Addy's adamant eyes slowly opened. It let out a tiny yet and shook its fir. Leaping off of Al's hand, it dashed over to a bowl of milk that rested on the floor. Next of it were two fishes that were about four and a half inches long and three inches wide. The kitten happily ate and let out a meow. Al giggled and stood up. Although Ed was still a little bit wounded, Al still got him so he could have some breakfast.  
Ed yawned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that most of the pain in him was wearing away.

_'I guess that potion really helped,' _Ed thought. _'I seem to be healing a lot faster.'_ Ed said up and noticed that he wasn't wearing any shirts. He looked around the room to see if he could find some old, black material. Finally, he found a torn cloth lying on the table. Ed took it and transmuted it into a strap shirt.

(A.N./ I'm not sure if the shirt Ed wears underneath his other layers is called a taintop or something... So I call it a strap shirt. -smiles-)

The very bright light from the alchemy woke Envy up. He rubbed the pain out of his eyes and stared around the room. When he spotted the table of foodhe immidiatley jumped out from his bed and began stuffing his face with bread and biscuits. Ed sat down and began eating, too, but not the way Envy was eating. Al giggled at the mess that Envy made.

"Where did Link go?" Ed asked, looking up at Al.

"He said that he had to go to an arrow shop to restock up on arrows," Al explained. "He should be back pretty soon. In the mean time, you should get dressed." Al stared at Ed and noticed something odd.

"Brother, how did you get that shirt back?" He asked. "I could have sworn that I saw the Gerudos whip it into pieces." Envy started choking on his food when Al mentioned this. He remembered that it was his own fault that his shirt got destroyed. Worse than that, he made the largest lash on his back.

"Umm... Are you ok?" Ed asked. "You really need to stop eating like a pig. The food isn't going anywhere, so take it easy... Anyway, Al. I used alchemy to make a new one." Shrugging, Al walked over to Addy and started petting it. Addy started purring to the comfort and attention. Al was always good with cats, and could always make them pur. It was no surprise to Ed.  
As Ed and Envy ate their breakfast, Link barged into the room. He was panting and covered in sweat.

"Hey Link," Ed greeted. His mouth was stuffed with rice and bread, so he sounded kind of wierd.

"Where's my map?" Link asked. Envy and Ed stopped eating. Ed glared at Envy accusingly. Glaring back, Envy through his food on his plate.

"If you are going to accuse me then I'm outta here," he said.

"No one accused you," Link sighed. "Ed, do you have any idea where it is?" Shaking his head, Ed continued eating.

"It's right here," Al then said. He waved the map in the air.

"So Al stole the map," Envy grinned. "And I thought he was perfect!"

"No! I didn't steal it. I borrowed it. I just wanted to see where we were heading next and... kinda... circled some... stuff..." Link grabbed the map from Al and opened it. When he saw the markings he sighed and turned to Al. Al looked at Addy, who was nibbling at Al's hand.

"Al, there really was no need to circle these location," Link said. "I had our next locaction planned out... Well I can't get rid of these markings, so it might be a little bit more difficult to read."

"Yo. Link," Envy said. "What are we in search of? I forget."

"Madallians," he replied. "I have a few of them right here." With that, Link took out two shiny medalians. One was red and the other was green.

"Umm... Oh... Yeah..." Envy's face turned pale. He remembered that he picked up similar madalians a while ago. If he told Link, then he would pissed for all the hard work. It was like he did the hard work for nothing.

"You wouldn't get mad if I toldyou that I have the remaining madalians... Would you?" Envy asked.

"Well, probably," Link replied. "But it seems kind of impossible for you to have them, so there is no reason." Sighing, Envy sat on the bed.

"Where are we heading to next?" Ed asked.

"Lake.. Hy... Hy.. Al! These markings skrewed up the name of the locaction!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Al apologized, kneeling on his metal knees. "I think I remember the nae when reading over your map... Lake Hylia, I believe."

"Oh! That's right!" Link smiled. "I remember going there a while ago." Suddenly, the cafe manager bursted through the door.

"Link, you have to get out of here!" He exclaimed. "You guys must leave as well. The Gerudos are in the inn and are looking for you guys!"

"How can we get out if the downstairs is crouded with those whores?" Envy asked, a little worried.

"My siggested is through the window," he replied. "Now hurry up and get out of this place. They will be coming upstairs any minute." Everyone nodded and quickly packed their bags. There wasn't much things they had to carry.  
Opening the window, Envy leaped out and landed on the dirty ground. It was only a 15 foot drop. Next was Ed, who nearly landed on Envy. Link jumped and landed safely.

"Aru! Fusara!" Ed shouted.Link gave a weird look. His expression soon changed to a worried look.

"Ed. keep your voice down," he said. "And what did-" His sentence was cut off.

"Catch me!" Al said from above. The three boys below were getting ready. Al soon jumped, making a clanking noise. Addy was on his shoulder. When the others tried catching him they didn't expect him to be so heavy. They all fell flat on the ground, Ed uncomftorably at the bottom. Al quickly stood up and help the others.

"Ow... Thanks Aru," Ed groaned.

"Why do you keep saying Aru?" Link asked.

"It's how you pernounce it in japanese," he replied. "Now we have to get out of here." Everyone nodded started fleeing the town. Suddenly, they heard the Gerudos from behind.

"Grab them!" one shouted.

"Don't let them get away!" another shouted. At least twelve were after them. The Gerudos were rather fast. Of course, they the were trained well.

"Plan B! Envy!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" he replied. Shapeshifting into the dragon he usually becomes, Envy gestured them to hop on. Ed was the last to hop on, or at least to attempt. His leg was rather disfunctional. It made a racketdy noise everytime he tried to jump. Suddenly, a Gerudo tried leaping at Ed. Finally, Ed used enough strength to leap on Envy.

"After them! Now!" She shouted. Envy took off at full speed. Ed gave them the razzberry as Envy flew out of reach. The Gerudos got angry and threw a rock at Ed, hitting him in the head.

"Owowowowow!" He whinned. "Damn bitches! I'm going to come the f-ck down there and kick your slutted asses!" Rubbing the pain out of his head, Ed turned around and saw the expression on Link's face. Al had a blank look on his.

"Wow," Link said.

"Never heard you like that before, brother," Al said. Ed continued rubbing his head.

"Eheh. Sorry about that. It kinda hurt a little more thanI expected to." Link and Al shrugged and looked into the distance. The sun was still up, but it was getting a little bit late. They realized that Envy might have to fly the whole night.

-

For the whole night everyone was awake. Envy almost fell asleep at some times of the ride, but Link managed to keep him awake. Ed wanted to sleep, but the thought of falling off Envy would scare him. Finally, they reached Lake Hylia. Everything seemed quite peaceful. The lake was large and clear. On the other side of it was a builing that led to a fishing pond. There was a large bridge thatwas in some what of a shape of an L. A smalle section had a grave-like thing. Connected to it was a bridge that led to another section. There was a tree and some kind of stone. The entrance into Lake Hylia had a large building with a sign near it. Close to the building was a slant that lead to a small feild with two scarecrows.  
In the middle of a lake was a tall stone-like thing that had a very small portion sticking out of the water. At the very bottom was and entrance to somewhere. It seemed, to Ed, that it was some kind of shrine. He realized that it was a wrong guess.

"That thing in the middle is supposed to be the Water Temple," Link explained. "The entrance might be open. We might have to check it out."

"_We_?" Ed said. "What do you mean _we_? I can't swim!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Link said. "Sorry to say this guys, but I think I kind of chose a lousy team. Al is probably the only one I could trust, though he did scribble on my map. And Envy, you are way to flirtatious. Ed, why the heck can't you swim? You are 15 years old. You should have been taught a while ago."

"Well sorry! It's not my fault that I have this automail!" Ed yelled back.

"It is your fault! You were foolish enough to try and bring your mother back to life, who I bet was a lousy parent to have their child learn alchemy in the first place!"

"Well at least my parents gave birth to an actual human being instead of a freakish elf! And by the way, has anyone told you that you look like a fricken sissy in that tunic? At first I thought that thing was a dress. Does every elfish freaks here wear them? If so, then they look like a club of gaywads! You even make Envy look somewhat straight!" Link's face turned into pure anger. His fist was curled up into a ball.

**"DON'T EVER TEASE MY RACE!"** Link bellowed. Swinging his arm around, he slammed a punched on Ed's automail. The attack was so powerful that it knocked Ed off Envy and destroyed his automail. The pieces flew in every direction. By some odd reason, the pieces didn't land anywhere in the lake.

"BROTHER!" Al cried. Ed fell from at least a 30 foot drop. Swooping down, Envy attempted to catch Ed. It was too late. Edward hit the water, making a splash. The stump of remaining automail took in some water, causing Ed to sink faster.

_'I have to somehow strike at Link,'_ Ed thought. _'I can't allow him to do the same to my brother.'_ Ed bumped the bottom of the lake. Grabbing a rock, he began to draw an alchemy circle. The circle was a little messed up, but it still worked. He placed his hand on it as it started to glow. A large water strand jolted out if water and rammed right into Link. He, too, fell into the water.  
Back under water Ed grinned as he saw Link fall. The fall was rather close to where Ed fell. Placing his hand on the circle again, Ed conjured a large spike. Link dodged and shot an arrow Ed. Unfortunatley the water pressure knocked it off course. Suddenly, Ed's grin faded. Covering his mouth, he started flailing a bit.

_'Damnit!'_ Ed cursed.Link gave him a wierd look. He soon realized that Ed was starting to drown.

"I _c_a_n_tt _b_r_e_a_t_h_e_! _A_g_h_!" Ed said in a muffled voiced. Link made his decision to help Ed. He wrapped his arm around Ed's stomach and swam up. Suddenly, Envy, who was still in his dragon form, dipped his tail in the lake for Link to grab it. When he did, Envy quickly pulled them up on land. The two were coughing up small ammounts of water. Rushing over to Ed, Al threw his arms around him and hugged gently.

"Brother! I was so worried that you were going to drown!" Al cried. Link looked over at the to brothers and gave a slight, shameful frown.

"Link, are you ok?" Al asked. Giving a slight nod, Link took his green hat off and wrung out the water. Ed stood up and started collecting the pieces of his destroyed automail. Al also helped him. Envy, on the other hand, sat next to Link.

"Do you think I am really gay?" he asked.

"Of course not," Link replied. "You can't be gay. You were flirting with others of the oppisite sex."

"I mean the way I dress," Envy said softly as he gave a little frown.

"Well... I don't usually see boys dress like that," Link replied. "Envy, don't let Ed's words get to you. He was just trying to find an example." Envy gave a slight smile and stood up. He turned and saw Ed and Al walking toward them.

"Link," Ed started. "I want to apologize for all the stuff I said about you. I was just really angery. I don't think you look like a girl in the tunic. And you don't look gay. You look like... Like a hero. And the elf thing, I am sorry about that, too." For a moment, everyone as silent. The only thing that made noise were the birds squawking. Finally, Ed sighed and turned around.

"Fusara, Aru," he said in japanese with a bit of sorrow in his voice. Al looked at Link, then at his brother.

"Coming, brother," Al replied sadly as he followed Ed. The two brothers were about to exit Lake Hylia, but wastook to be stopped by a Link.

"Ed, Al... I'm sorry, to. It was wrong of me to insult your family. It is actually a good thing that you two have learned alchemy. With out it, I probably wouldn't be this far... And... Maybe I can teach you how to swim sometime." Ed, at first, had a blank look on his face, but it soon changed to a smile.

"Apology excepted," he said. "I would be happy to learn. But I first have to find the rest of the pieces of my automail. I kind of feel like a fool for nearly walking out of here with out my automail." Link laughed and nodded. Envy walked up behind them with a hand full of automail parts.

"Well are you going to fix your arm, or what?" He grinned. Ed grinned as well and set his pieces on the ground.

"Al, can you make me an alchemy circle?" Ed asked.

"Sure, brother," Al replied. He then took out a piece of chalk and drew a large circle with many triangles and shapes and stuff. Ed shifted the pieces into the center and pressed his hand on it. The circle glowed and the pieces mended together into Ed's automail. If Ed attached it without a mecanic it would still fit, but it would be utterly painful.

"This is so going to hurt," Ed whispered as he attached the automail. He let out a scream of pain.

"Ed!" Link exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Ed flinched and nodded.

"I-I'll be fine. The pain will be gone soon," he replied weakly. The others waited patiently for Ed's pain to go away. When it did, they all stood up.

"I guess we should go into the Water Temple now," Link said.

"But I can't swim!" Ed exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air and waved them angerly.

"But we can always ask Envy if he can shapeshift," Link said.

"Fine," Ed replied. "Envy, shapeshift. It would be a lot better if we rode on you." Envy looked at them with fear on his face.

"I-I'm affraid that will not be necassary," Envy said in fear.

"Eh... Why not," Al asked. With trembling hands, Envy took out five shiney things out of his pockets. He looked down at the ground in shame. The others had to squint to see what he was holding. When they made out what it was everyone gasped in shock. In his hands Envy held the remaining medallians.

-

-

-

Tetra935: Oh... My... God... -drinks lemonade-

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: -spits out lemonade at Tetra935 and coughs- HOW COULD ENVY DO SUCH A THING?

Tetra935: -punches SilverFlameoftheWindScar in the arm-

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Oww! How could YOU do such a thing?

Iya-bloody assasin: Ssshh! I'm trying to- OMG!A BEE!

Everyone: -wakes up, screams, and runs around in circles while screaming-

X Piastol X: AAAAAH! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you later! AAAAAAH! RUN!


	14. Chap 14: Bloopers!

X Piastol X: Well, that one bee problem is all taken care of. Iya-bloody assasin and FireAngel2007 disected it.

Tetra935: Ewewewew! Gross gross gross!

Iya-bloody assasin: It's not that gross. Look! I got its wing!

Tetra935 and SilverFlameoftheWindScar: -throws up-

X Piastol X: Err... Ok... Well, I decided to do something rather interesting. BLOOPERS FROM THE CHAPTER 13! Enjoy!

-

-

-

Blooper 1:Ed: Where did Link go?  
Al: ...Ahuh...  
Ed: Al!  
Al: I found Waldo!  
Envy, Ed: -Laughs-  
Ed: Al, put the 'Find Waldo Now' book down.

Blooper 2: Envy: If you are going to accuse me then I'm outta here! -stands up and falls out window-  
Link, Ed, Al: -laughs-  
Envy: Does everyone take me literal?

Blooper3: Link:-Punches Ed off Envy and shatters automail.  
Ed: AAGH-Oof! -crashes into tree-  
Link: Woops!

Blooper 4: Ed: Aru! Sufar- Furas- Fusa- Ah, skrew it!

Blooper 5: Link: Plan B. Envy!  
Envy: What do I look like! Your niger!  
Link: No, but you missed your line.  
Envy:...Shit!

Blooper 6: Envy:I-I'm affraid that won'tbe neccassary... -takes out medallians-  
Al:OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY!  
Ed: ... That was random...

-

-

-

-

X Piastol X: Arn't I just so random?

Tetra935: YEAH!

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: Laaa-

Iya-bloody assasin: Du du du! Don't you dare start!

Tetra935: X! Your promised you would lemme help you on the next chapter!

X Piastol X: Yep! And I will keep the promise.

Tetra935: Wheee!

X Piastol X: Hehehe! Well, we better get started. Later!


	15. Chap 15: End and Credits to Tetra935

X Piastol X: Wow! I finally updated!

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: And it's about time, too!

Iya-bloody assasin: Yayayayyayayayayayaaaaaay!

Tetra935: Ehem!

X Piastol X: Oh, and I have something to tell you at the end of the chapter.

Tetra935: WHAT! AT THE END?

X Piastol X: Ya! I'm saving the best for last.

Tetra935: But.. What if no one bothers to read the end!

X Piastol X: If they don't then they would disappoint the auther verrry much.

SilverFlameoftheWindScar: I'll read the end!

Iya-bloody assasin: Me too!

Tetra935: Yay!

X Piastol X: Ok guys! You better start reading the story! And remember: **READ THE VERY END! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The other three simply where gaping in awe at what Envy was holding. Link looked the most baffled. What he was searching for all along was right in front of him, and he looked like fate just smacked him cold in the face. Alphonse turned to Link wondering what was racing through his head. He was about to speak but Link cut him off.

"Envy, how did you get those! Tell me now!" Envy started to sweat a little as Link was apparently very intimidating when he spoke in such a low and weak whisper. Envy gulped and spoke slowly.

"Well the other night at the inn I wanted to look for more girls so I snuck out and shape-shifted... Into your form."

Link snapped and screamed, "YOU DID WHAT!"

Envy covered his arms over his head and said, "Let me finish before you hurt me!"

Al leaned a little closer to Ed and said, "Link reminds me of someone when he loses his cool." Ed snorted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right! He acts nothing like me, and I certainly don't act like that ... I really do Alphonse?" He said to Al with a worried gaze.

"Oh Niisan its nothing bad. It's just you," He said with a small chuckle. Envy sighed a relief and started to continue his story.

"Someone came up to me. They must have thought I was you because they just threw these into my arms." Link's eyes expanded in shock and turned to Envy.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Envy folded his arms and began to think

"Yeah it was a man who was heavily bandaged on most ofhis body. They just threw the medallions into my arms and ran off saying 'It all depends on you now, Link... The Hero of Time." Link looked toward the rising sun over Lake Hylia and said only one word 'Sheik'. Ed and Al looked at each other and shrugged. Ed walked forward and shook Link from the daze he was in.

"Hey! We have what you were looking for now. Shouldn't we go to wherever we are supposed to go now?" Link shook his head and withdrew the map from his satchel under his shield and he pointed to a small area on it.

"Here is where we are headed the market of the Hyrule center town." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sounds entertaining"

As Link whistled for his horse Epona, the brilliant mare of crimson red ran to his side. He then lifted himself into her saddle and turned to Envy. Envy was turning into the green dragon he was before. Al had to help Ed on, seeing as he was so short and all, Envy's back. When Al climbed on Link could have sworn that he saw Envy grit his teeth in pain from the weight of the armor that was Alphonse Elric. He choked back a laugh and pretended to cough. He thought he broke a rib from trying not to laugh out loud at the other three. He pointed to the once lively Hyrule Castle Town market, which was now the desiccated black ruins of a ghost town.

"That is where we are headed," Link said.Ed gave a surprising, scared gulp but shook off the fear before Link could notice.

"Well lets get a move on!" With it turning late into evening and night fast approaching Link (Thankfully to an exhausted Envy) said they could rest for a few minutes and eat before continuing on to the castle. Link made some kind of Hylian dish. It looked like beef stew. Edward apparently didn't care what it was or where it came from as he scarped the whole thing in one gulp, not wasting anytime to enjoy it. Link started to laugh uncontrollably as Ed pushed on side of the stew to one part of his face in a childish manner. Link didn't notice that, since he was laughing so hard, something blue fell from his shirt pocket.

Al picked it up and asked, "Link, what is this? It looks valuable and important." Link turned a bright pink and grabbed it away from him.

"It was a gift from someone." Ed gave a smirk.

"Really? Who gave it to you?" He asked in a mock tone of voice. Link sighed and reached into his coat pocket, again, as he withdrew a picture of a younger him and a girl with short blonde hair. It looked like they were at a festival of some kind. She was pretty cute to Ed and Al. Envy was tired and asleep from the journey, so he didn't see it.

"Link, she's beautiful! Niisan, doesn't she resemble Winry-chan from back home?" Ed looked at Al as if he was crazy, even if he shaded slightly pinker than skin tone.

"Who is she, Link?" Link smiled as though he looked like he appricaited this memory more than anything, like it was the best thing that happened in his life.

"She is Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Ed's eyes went huge at this sentence. Al turned his head so fast to Link that his armor helmet hit the floor.

Both brothers shouted in unison "THE PRINCESS?" Link nodded his head, yet lowered it and looking sad.

"I haven't seen her in so long. It's been seven whole years. I have no idea where she is, if she is healthy, and well nothing of the sort." There was a movement of brick behind them as Ed transmuted his automail arm into a blade. Al readied himself in his martial arts position and Link drew his sword, all looking at the darkness for any signs of movement.

"Link, put that away before you hurt somebody." As a heavily bandaged figure walked out from the shadows, Link made Ed and Al rest at ease. He didn't have to tell Envy, who was still asleep.

"Sheik! How is it going?" Link asked.Sheik seemed rather nervous.

"Link, I don't have much time. You have to listen... You know of the legend of the sacred realm, correct?" Link nodded.

"Yes, b-"

Shiek cut him off.

"Let me finish! The chosen ones of legend said that only ones pure of heart can wield the entire triforce, and they gain the true force to govern all... But if your heart is not in balance of all three parts of Power,Wisdom and Courage the triforce will separate into those three parts. The King of Evil, Ganondorf, has the Triforce of power... Yet his dark deeds were not satisfied, he started looking for those chosen by destiny, The others who have the remaining pieces on the backs of their hands. The one who holds the "Triforce of Courage" is you Link! The other who holds the Triforce of Wisdom is the Seventh Sage, the one destined to be the leader of them all." Sheik stepped back from the group as he crossed his right hand over his left. They were all blinded by a searing light.

As their sight came back they heard a soft voice speak, "It is I, the Princess of Hyrule... Zelda."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all in disguise, but it is the only way I could avoid the Evil King..." Link was still in awe.

"Wait! _Zelda_ is _Sheik_? What in the world?" Zelda smiled at Link's lost moment. Hethen shook his head.

"Oh well. My life has been plenty strange, so this shouldn't surprise me." Zelda's smile grew bigger with each word he spoke. She looked sad all of a sudden.

"Link, I'm sorry. In order to keep myself hidden from the Evil King I had to keep lying to you. I continued to put your friends lives in danger." Al jumped at this.

"No! It's not like that!" As he shook his head and waved his arms in front of him, Ed walked forward and spoke. What he said next surprised everybody.

"Sheik kept coming to our rescue. Sheik was a really good person!" Link came close to Zelda.

"Though it's a little sad not being able to see Sheik anymore, to be able to have this adventure with you was alot of fun," Ed, Al and, now, Envy, who finally woke up, all smiled and nodded their heads. Zelda began to draw closer to Link's face, about to kiss him. The other three boys gave them some privacy. Ed and Envy's face started to turn a bright red. If Alphonse had his mortal body he was bound to have been blushing too.

Suddenly, they felt a huge blast of wind. As they all turned around, they saw Zelda held captive in a large rose crystal with Link punching it, trying to get it to break. Ed came running as fast as he could along side Al and Envy. They mysteriously froze in place as a second unknown voice spoken to them.

"Princess Zelda, you foolish traitor! I commend you for hiding from me for seven long years! If you wish to see your beloved princess again come to my castle!" Link growled in anger as he offto the castle with Ed, Al, and Envy behind trying to catch up. Ed caught up first and grabbed him around the middle, trying to stop him. Al picked up Link as he still tried to run.

"Link calm down! You wont get anywhere with that attitude, and you might not save her like this!" Link turned a hate and rage filled gaze to Edward.

"I wonder what you would do, Edward, if you saw someone so close to you being ripped away in the hands of a nut case! What if it was your Aunt Pinako? What if it was your brother after he just got his body back!" He remained yelling and his voice rising with rage as Ed kept on walking.

"What if it was the one that your brother refered to as Winry?" He must have struck a nerve, for Edward stopped dead as he turned back to Link and grabbed his collar.

"That wont happen because I wont let it!" As Ed walked to the entrance to the castle he saw there was no physical way to get in. He then turned to the others and shrugged.

"Link? Can you hear me? It is I, the Sage of Light, Rauru. We, the six wise ones, will create a bridge into the lair of the King of Evil." Edward raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Link.

"So, are they gonna hire construction workers to build this "bridge"... And we have to wait six months? My ass! Envy could just fly over... couldn't he?"

Link smiled and said, "Nope. Just give them a bit of time." Edward rolled his eyes as Envy walked over to the lava filled casam, thankful that he didn't have to fly and carry them all again. Al turned skyward and pointed up.

"Niisan, look! What is that?" Edward glanced upward as a colorful mass was striking its way down at them.

"I don't know, Aru, but it cant be good!" After a loud crash Ed looked up and saw that a rainbow bridge had formed itself to the castle entrance. All but Link were left speechless.

"Hey! What are you all waiting for? An invatation? Come on!" Link called to them, giving a small gesture.

Al was trying to walk as quietly as a suit of armor could. They were all being relatively quite when, from out of the blue, there was a loud 'MEOW!', causing them all to scream in pure utter fear. As Link turned to Alphonse with an angry gaze, Al bowed repeatedly to Link many times, signaling his apology. Al looked in his chest plate and saw that Addy wasn't there. He looked to the floor and saw the cat licking its tail, since he apparently almost crushed it. He then picked her up and petted her to calm her down. She purred happily into his hands. He then placed her inside his armor. Link signaled over to Envy as he pointed to the center cavern, which was guarded by two fierce looking staflo warriors. Envy knew Link wanted him to serve as a distraction as the rest of them sneaked in the rest of the way to find Zelda.

After several flights of stairs and battles with different traps and monsters trying to get in their way, they reached what seemed to look like the final room of the castle. All three spotted Ganondorf playing the piano with the rose colored crystal that contained Zelda was floating above. She opened her eyes and mouthed his name. The second she did her triforce on the back of her right hand began to glow. The one on the back of Link's left hand started to glow, too. Ed and Al glanced toward Ganondorf.

"The triforces are coming together once more, they are resonating. To think that they would be dwelling within you two, and now they are finally gathered here together. Courage,Wisdom and Power... These are too much for you!" With that final word Ganondorf charged at Link. The two thenbegan to battle. It would either signify the success of good and bring about new life or mean the end of the Hyrule as Link knows it.

Al saw the pink crystal vanish along with the princess. They nowcouldnt get her out.

Ed called to his brother and Envy, "Al you try to get his attention. Then I'll come up and attack him with my blade. OK? Envy you do the same. We can't let Link fight him alone... Ready?.. GO!" As Alphonse approached Ganondorf from behind and placed him in a grip lock, Envy shifted his arm into a stone pillar and smacked the evil king with it. Ganondorf didn't feel much. Charging up his energy,he waited for Ed and Link to come up from behind. Al stared in shock as the energy formed a huge dark ball in his palm. When the twowere close enough Ganondorf spun around and shot thedark ball at them. Al, Link and Ed went flying backwards.

"Pitiful," Ganondorf said, crossing his arms."I thought this was going to be fun. I'm bored to hell!" With that, he tried shooting multiple dark balls at them. Luckily, he forgot about Envy, who was preparing a wind kick. _BAM!_ Ganondorf was sent flying across the room. Ed sliced deeply into Ganondorf's left ankle, which brought him to his knees. Link drew back his sword and cut the evil king across the chest which, causing him to cough up green blood in mass amounts.As he did hescreamed Link's name and shattered the tower roof in a blast of light.

Before they lost concience Ed whispered, "Too easy..."

When the dust cleared and Link regained conciousness he was greeted by the faces of the Elric brothers and Zelda, smiling and thrilled. They all began to cheer as Link smiled and winced in pain. He was bruised on his lower rib's as a result of the fight. Zelda stood up and looked over at the evil king's dead body.

"Ganondorf... pitiful man..." She had no time to finish her sentence as the castle shook violently. Ed looked around. trying to figuring out what was happening.

"What the hell was that!" Link sat up quickly.

"With his last breath Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of his owntower." Ed looked shocked and as white as a ghost.

"He is dead! How can he command his castle to kill us since he couldnt finish us off!" Zelda turned to Ed.

"Talk later run _now_!"

With them running as fast as they could Al noticed something wrong.

"Niisan, Envy is gone!" Ed turned to look over his shoulder.

"That bastard must have left when we finished fighting! If we see him and the other homonculi when we get home it's my fist to his pompous mug! I swear!" Al shook his head.

"Oh, Niisan..." The second came as they were left standing at the edge of the cliff on the ruins of the castle. Zelda gave a well deserved sigh of relief.

"It's over... It's finally over." As Zelda turned to Link, Ewdard and Alphonse she was going to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud bang that came from beneath the rubble." Zelda turned to them all.

"What was that sound?" Link glanced at Zelda.

"Stay here"

Link, Ed and Al went walking toward the center rubble where the sound seemed to be coming from. They were a few feet from it when it crashed open. Ganondorf emerged void of eye color, looking positively bland of life as he raised his right hand and the triforce of power shone forth with a blinding light. They had a new problem as the king of evil's triforce of power had run wild out of his hatred for Link and Zelda. It granted him a new body and an even greater power. The creature now known as Ganon swung it's tail blades wildly, knocking Link near the fire ring. His sword was tossed next to Zelda, and unreachable by anyone in the fire ring.

Al came running toward the unconcoiuous Link, shaking his body as the behemoth of the Evil King Ganon approached closer to them.Ganon was blocked by a twenty foot alchemic wall from Edward on the other side of the courtyard.Ed gave his cocky grin and a thumbs up to his younger brother.

"Beat that!" Edward failed to noticed the creature rising up from behind him. It caught him clean in the chest with it's tail blade, and with a massive show of blood Edward was knocked off the platform and fell behind a rock, yet failed to get up.

"Brother?" Al called, still holding an unconcisous Link. Zelda had her hands to her mouth at what she just witnissed.

"BROTHEEERR!" Al was giving his anwser from the atmosphere. It was the echo of the cold dead rocks which told Alphonse the anwser... His brother was dead.

Link came to after several slaps on the face from Zelda.

"HEY! HEY! Quit it!" As he noticed the tears on her face.

"Zelda, why are you crying?" She just shook her head, forbidding to say what had happened.Link then saw Al sitting alone with Addy.

"Where is Edward?..." He was dreading the anwser, but he knew it would come to him.

Zelda broke down silently as she gripped the dirt and said to Link, "Ed was cut down by Ganon, Link... In front of myself and Alphonse." Link lost all color in his face.

"He was thrown over the cliff from the force of the blow." Link stood up as his triforce piece glowed furiously in rage on his left hand.Link walked toward the flame barrier surrounding his sacred blade of evil's bane. He placed his hand in and past the flames as he withdrew it and shot a scared golden arrow of light at the face of the evil king. It paralyzed him,allowing Link to stab his swordwith all his might and strength into his face. Zelda placed her hands in the air as she called to the sages with tears pouring from her face.

"Six Sages now! Open the gate to the sacred realm and seal away the evil king from Hyrule forever!" As the screams of the king of evil faded from sight and sound, they all found themselves in the sunlight halls of the Temple of Time.

Al had never seen a more beautiful place in Ametris or anywhere for that matter. It looked like they were all walking on air as if in heaven itself. Zelda came up to Al as he was holding on to Ed's body pale of color and bleeding on the temple sky floor. Zelda smiled to Al as he looked at her.

"What are you smiling about?" She lowered her head.

"As luck would have it, Alphonse, the sages have promised to bring back your brother, forhe helped in the saving of our home." Al looked bewildered, if that was possible for a suit of armor.

"Really? I won't go home without him!" Link shook his head.

"Nope. You both will be going home together." Zelda approached Ed and had her hand glow gold. The wound closed and Ed regained color and inhaled air and his golden eyes fully opened and blinked twice.

"NIISAN!" As Al picked up Ed with so much force Ed thought he was on the verge of death from the spinning and the bone crushing of Al's hug.

"Phew! Sheesh, Alphonse! What's gotten into you? You act like someone died!" Link shook his head as if 'better not tell him.' Link turned to Ed.

"Well, Ed, this is where we say goodbye." Ed gave a sad look as Link looked into his eyes.

"What? You seem like your almost gonna miss us!" Linksaid, crossing his arms.Edward scoffed.

"Miss you? HA!" he extended his hand to Link.

"It was nice meeting you both, Link, Zelda." Link firmly shook his hand back and pulled him into a grip around his neck.

"Hey before you go, Ed, the girl you call Winry back home, keep her close. Nothing in the world is stronger than love."

Ed flushed pink and knocked off Link's hat and walked over to Zelda. She hugged Ed as he by passed pink and went directly to red.

"Goodbye, Edward." She planted a kiss on his cheek and one to Alphonse, even if he was armor.

"May you both be successful in regaining your bodies someday." Ed and Al both bowed to Zelda and Link as a blue portal opened behind them. Al turned to Ed.

"Niisan what of Equivalent Exchange?"

Link and Zelda turned to one another and shrugged. Link shook his head.

"There is nothing like that here.You will be fine, both of you. Oh! Sorry, Al, but Addy has to stay. She is a Hyrulian cat. She won't be able to exist in your world." Al rubbed her on the back and looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Goodbye, Addy. Don't forget me. Promise?"Addy gave Al a cat smile.

"Meow!" They all broke down laughing at how cute she could be. She licked the helmet as Al passed her to Link. As Ed and Al waved one last time to them and walked through the blue portal, they felt like they were falling through the sky.

* * *

-Epilouge- 

As Ed came to he saw the fields of Resembool. He saw the sign of 'Rockbell Automail', and the suit of armor lying a few feet from him.

"Yo! Alphonse! Get up!" Al sat up and looked around.

"Are we home?" Ed looked around "Sure seems like it" As he finished that sentence a shrill scream came from the house that sounded like Winry had found something else tech-like to dismantle the living daylights from.

As Ed and Al looked at each other they said in unison, "Yep.. We are home." As they headed back into the house, Pinako asked them to bring out some old things from the basement that needed to be thrown away.

"OK Grams! We will get right on it!" As they headed into the basement, Ed stubbed his real foot on a metal treasure chest. He startedcursing in pain. Al deicided to open it and found a bunch old things that looked like from several hundred or so years ago, almost in tact the day they were bought or made.

"Brother! Look at all this!" Ed walked over to his side and found what he was looking at looked no more like junk to him.

"Al, that's not important. Now close the chest." Ed could sense the smugness coming from Al as he looked back at him and sawhim place something on his head.

"AL! What are you... Hey isnt this...?"

"Yep! It is, and thats not the only thing tha is familair." Al passed Ed a book that was all dusted and worn down. Ed blew the dust away. He read the title aloud to his brother.

"The Legend of Zelda..." Al was bending on the floor as he picked up an envelope and opened it. He started to read to Ed.

_Dear Edward and Alphonse Elric,_

_-I hope it is you who is reading this letter. I was greatly honored to go on the adventure with you both and share that time with you all. Zelda misses you both and we think of you everyday. May fate bring us together again someday. I will never forget you both._

_Signed,_

_Link The Hero Of Time._

Ed straightened the hat on his head alittle more.

"You know, Niisan," Al started."that hat kinda suits you in a way." Ed gave his cocky smile.

"You think so, huh?"

Winry came running to the basement door shouting, "Ed! Al! What is taking you so long? The new neighbor's need our help!"

Ed looked at Al in awe and said in unison "Neighbors?" Ed came up first and out into the sun as he ran down the road to the only vacant house he knew of. He heard voices as Pinako was greeting the young man and woman. Ed slid next to Pinako, and he couldnt believe who he was staring at. It was a young man maybe fairly reaching his nineteenth birthday and the girl who appeared beside him eighteen.

"Link, is that you?" the other man looked at Ed as if he had seen him before.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Edward shook his head as the tail of the green hat flopped in the wind. The young man smiled.

"Thats a nice hat, Ed," he told him as it sunk past Ed's eyes. "Even though it looks big on you." As he chuckled Ed took it off his head and passed it to him.

"I was gonna give it away. You keep it."

"You sure its OK?"

"Yeah. Seems to match you more thn me." Ed said. He smiled as he placed the hat on his head, looking like the same Link Ed and Al met  
back in Hyrule.

-

-**AND NOW A FEW WORDS FROM THE AUTHER!**

-

X Piastol X: Hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter!

Everyone: We did!

X Piastol X: Ok, here is what I have to say. Tetra935 wrote all of the last chapter, except for the part where every fan talks... and where I talk of course. Anyway, Tetra and I had an idea: She would write the chapter, and then I would read over it and edit some stuff. So I give special thanks and credit to Tetra935. I was about to quit writing Full Metal Legend, but she encouraged me. She said to me, "No Friggen way! I will not let Full Metal Legend unfinished!" So let's all give her a big thank you for her help!

**Everyone: THANK YOU TETRA935!**

X Piastol X: And I thank you all for reading Full Metal Legend and submitting reviews! Have a nice day!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**THE END!**


End file.
